LoVe You To Death (HUNHAN)
by Oh Dhan Mi
Summary: (CAPTER 7 IS UPDATE) aku tidak butuh kepercayaan orang lain, yang aku butuhkan adalah kepercayaanmu Oh Sehun/ karna aku terlalu mencintaimu hingga aku tidak ingin kau ikut merasakan sakitku../ kau tahu? melihatmu terluka karnaku sama saja membunuhku perlahan.../ Bad Sumarry / RnR Please..
1. Chapter 1

Love You To Death

.

.

Main cast : HunHan

Genre : Sad Romance, Gaje and abal-abal, Yaoi and typo bertebaran

.

.

Happy Reading ^_^

.

.

Don't Like, Don't Read

.

.

Capter 1

.

.

Lagi…lagi dan lagi.. hari ini Luhan memuntahkan darah lagi, Luhan mendesah wajahnya sangat pucat, tapi dia tetap melangkahkan kaki keluar rumah untuk kesekolah, Gitar kesayangannya selalu di tenteng dibalakangnya, dia masuk kesekolah music Flower Art School, kemampuannya bermain gitar dan suaranya yang khas sudah tidak di ragukan lagi.

Ketika Luhan masuk ruang kelas, semua mata teman-temannya menatapnya dengan sinis, tapi Luhan sudah tidak peduli akan hal itu,

Luhan melirik ke bangku Baekhyun yang sedang asik mencoret-coret bukunya, Luhan sepertinya sangat ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Baekhyun, tapi Baekhyun terlalu cuek untuk di ajak bebicara.

seorang namja tampan sekaligus popular di sekolah datang menghampiri Luhan dan hasilnya semua mata menatapnya namja tampan itu adalah Sehun namjachingu Luhan.

"Wae?" Tanya Luhan dingin, Sehun hanya mengehela nafas mendengar nada dingin Luhan. Sehun tidak tahu sejak kapan Luhan menjadi dingin dan sangat susah di ajak untuk berbicara tapi Sehun sangat mencintai Luhan dan memlih untuk bersabar.

"ada yang ingin kutanyakan?" jawab Sehun sabar

"sekarang!" tanya Luhan lagi, Sehun mengangguk pelan.

.

.

Sehun mengikuti langkah Luhan keluar kelas, semua murid di kelas itu memperhatikannya dengan berbisik-bisik membuat Sehun menatap tajam ke arah murid-murid itu, dan semua murid itu pun diam kembali ke aktivitas semula.

"mwo?" tanya Luhan ketus sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada setelah mereka sampai di taman belakang sekolah

Sehun memperhatikan dengan seksama wajah Luhan yang terlihat pucat. Sehun ingin menyentuhnya tapi Luhan dengan segera menepisnya.

"kau sakit?" tanya Sehun mengabaikan rasa sakit di hatinya akibat sikap Luhan yang dingin.

"anio, cepat katakan yang ingin kau katakan.." jawab Luhan masih dengan nada ketus, walau hatinya kini berbanding tebalik dengan apa yang di katakannya. Luhan ingin sekali mengatakan kalau dia sakit, dan dia ingin berbagi rasa sakit. Tapi Luhan terlalu mencintai Sehun hingga ia tidak ingin menyakiti Sehun dengan mengetahui bahwa ia sedang sekarat.

"apa benar? Kau yang mencuri lagu itu?" tanya Sehun

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan tidak percaya, dengan tatapan luka dan kekecewaan, "ne.. wae? Kau malu? Kalau begitu lebih baik kita putus.." jawab Luhan sedikit bergetar

Sehun terpana dengan yang perkataan Luhan. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sehun,Luhan langsung pergi dan masuk kelas matanya berkaca-kaca.

Sehun menghela nafas, tidak! Sedikitpun Sehun tidak pernah berfikiran untuk berpisah dengan Luhan, walaupun Luhan akhir-akhir ini bersikap dingin dan terkesan menjauhinya, tapi Sehun sama sekali tidak ingin berpisah dengan namja yang sangat di cintainya itu.

.

.

.

Luhan berjalan masuk kedalam kelas. Mata Luhan terbelalak melihat senar gitar kesayangannya putus. Seorang yeoja menghapiri Luhan. Dia Kristal.

"wae? Bukankah itu memang bagus untuk seorang pencuri.." tanyanya berpura-pura manis

Luhan mengepalkan tangannya hendak menampar Kristal. "cih.. dasar namja pengecut, kau ingin menamparku silahkan.. Luhan namja pabbo.." ucap Kristal menyodorkan pipinya.

Luhan menurunkan tangannya, keringat mulai bercucuran di pelipisnya, "_sial kenapa harus sekarang"_ umpatnya dalam hati. Luhan sudah tidak bisa menahan lagi rasa sakit yang menyerangnya, dengan sekuat tenaga Luhan berlari keluar kelas. Luhan sempat melirik Baekhyun tapi Baekhyun hanya memasang wajah datar, sedang Sehun yang baru datang hanya diam mematung melihat Luhan.

.

.

.

Luhan bertumpu pada tembok, ia ingin meraih sesuatu untuk ia genggam, tapi permukaan tembok itu licin untuk ia pegang, dan akhirnya Luhan terduduk di lantai sambil menunduk ia terus melawan rasa sakitnya, ia terus memegangi dadanya, Luhan meneteskan air matanya, ia ingin berbagi rasa sakitnya, tapi kemana ia harus berbagi rasa sakit, Ke Orang Tuanya kah? Tidak, mereka terlalu sibuk untuk di ajak berbagi. Ke _hyungnya,_ Suho kah? tidak, _hyung_nya terlalu membencinya untuk di ajak berbagi, ke Baekhyun kah? Ani Baekhyun bahkan tidak mau menatapnya lagi, apalagi untuk berbagi. Ke namja yang paling di cintainya kah? Ani, Luhan tidak ingin memberikan rasa sakitnya walau hanya sedikit saja untuk Sehun, baginya cukup ia sendiri yang merasakannya. Melihat Sehun mengasihani dan ikut merasakan sakitnya sama saja membunuh Luhan perlahan.

.

.

Setelah rasa sakit di dadanya meredah, Luhan bangun pelan ia melangkah masuk ke dalam studio latihan menyanyi. Luhan tersenyum melihat Chanyeol yang sedang bernyanyi, Chanyeol adalah sahabat kecil Luhan. Luhan mengambil gitar dan duduk di samping Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang melihat itu merasa aneh, Luhan menatap balik Chanyeol, "wae? Apa kau juga ingin menuduhku mencurinya dan menjauhiku seperti yang lain"

.

.

Flashback On

"ok anak anak kumpulkan lagu ciptaan kalian minggu depan ne.." ucap Kim seosangnim kemudian berjalan keluar kelas.

Luhan mendesah, dia berniat menghampiri Baekhyun. Tapi Baekhyun malah memilih pergi dan berpura-pura tidak melihat Luhan.

Luhan kembali ke bangkunya, kini ia tinggal sendiri di dalam kelas. Sehun yang biasanya menemaninya meskipun Luhan selalu mengabaikannya juga keluar kelas karna ada rapat osis.

Luhan mengambil gitarnya dan mulai menulis sebuah lagu, sesekali Luhan tersenyum ketika mendapat sebuah ide dan langsung menulisnya di kertas. Sampai akhirnya Luhan menyelsaikannya dan Luhan pun tersenyum puas melihat karyanya.

Luhan menyimpan lagu yang di buatnya di atas meja, karna perutnya mendadak mulas. Setelah kepergian Luhan seorang yeoja menghampiri meja Luhan dan mengambil kertas lagu buatan Luhan.

.

.

Luhan kembali ke kelas dengan wajah legah, Luhan cukup heran melihat kertas lagunya sudah tidaka ada di atas mejanya. "mungkin terbawa angin.." gumamnya, bangku Luhan memang dekat dengan jendela dan keadaan jendela sedang terbuka. "sudahlah toh sangat gampang membuatnya lagi.." ucapnya lagi tanpa ada rasa curiga kalau lagu yang di buatnya sudah tercuri.

.

.

Hari pengumpulan lagu ciptaan pun tiba, Luhan berdiri setelah namanya di panggil membawa sebuah kertas lagu. Dengan percaya diri Luhan memberikan lagu ciptaannya. Kim seosangnim memeriksa lagu Luhan.

"Xi Luhan.." panggil Kim saem

Luhan berhenti berjalan menuju bangkunya dan berbalik, "ne.." jawab Luhan bingung

"buat lagi lagu yang baru.." ucap Kim saem

"wae?" tanya Luhan bingung, menurutnya lagu ciptaannya sudah sangat bagus.

"karna karyamu sama dengan karya Kristal.." jawab Kim Saem

"mwo?"

Semua siswa dalam kelas itu berbisik-bisik dan mulai menyoraki Luhan.

"_huh ternyata kau seorang plagiator Luhan.."_

"_ne.. dasar tidak tahu malu.."_

"_Sehunnie betulkah? Dia namjachingumu? Kalau aku jadi kau aku pasti sangat malu.."_

Sehun yang mendengarnya langsung menatap tajam kearah murid yang mengatakan itu. Luhan yang sudah tidak tahan berlari keluar. Sehun ingin mengejar Luhan, tapi guru Kim menahannya dan menyuruh Sehun kembali ke tempat duduknya.

.

.

Luhan menangis dalam diam meratapi nasibnya yang sangat menyedihkan. Penyakit mematikan, orang tua yang sangat sibuk, _hyung _yang sudah tidak perduli dan satu-satunya sahabatnya semuanya sudah pergi dari hidupnya. Benar-benar menyedihkan bukan?

Luhan merasa seakan dunia sudah tidak menginginkan dirinya lagi untuk hidup, untuk pertama kalinya Luhan merasa senang dengan penyakit yang di deritanya yang akan membebaskan segala rasa sakit yang di alaminya selama ini.

Setelah kejadian itu semua orang makin membencinya, tatapan sinis selalu di terimanya dan tidak jarang Luhan akan di kerjai teman-temannya, misalnya saja baju olahraganya yang di gunting. Dan untung saja ada Sehun yang memberikannya baju olahraga dan membiarkan dirinya yang di hukum, tapi hal itulah yang membuat Luhan semakin membenci nasibnya kenapa dia harus melihat namja yang di cintainya ikut menderita.

Flashback Off

.

.

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar ucapan Luhan, "kau tahu kan aku tidak akan pernah melakukan itu, aku ini sahabatmu dan aku tahu sifatmu." Ucapnya. Luhan menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dan tersenyum, Luhan sebenarnya tahu perasaan Chanyeol padanya. Tapi Luhan hanya menganggap Chanyeol sebagai teman dan sahabat tidak lebih, dan beruntungnya lagi Chanyeol tidak pernah mempermasalahkan itu karna Chanyeol tahu Luhan sangat mencintai Sehun.

.

.

Luhan mulai memetik gitar yang di pegangnya dan mulai bernyanyi. Awalnya Chanyeol menikmati permainan Luhan, kemampuan Luhan dalam bernyanyi dan memainkan gitar memang sudah tidak bisa di ragukan lagi, tapi raut wajah Chanyeol berubah khawatir melihat Luhan bernyanyi sambil meneteskan air mata.

Chanyeol membiarkan Luhan menyelsaikan lagunya, dan kini Luhan sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa sakitnya, air matanya tumpah di wajahnya. Chanyeol yang merasa ibah, langsung memeluk Luhan memberikan kehangatan, Luhan tidak menolak tapi juga tidak membalas, air matanya dia biarkan telus mengalir membasahi baju Chanyeol.

"aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi jika kau tidak punya sandaran datanglah padaku.." ucap Chanyeol. Luhan hanya mengangguk mendengar perkataan Chanyeol.

Di amabang pintu seorang namja tampan tengah memperhatikan mereka dengan raut wajah yang kecewa, marah dan cemburu. _"bukankah aku yang harus berada di sana? Bukankah akulah namjachingunya, lalu kenapa dia sekarang berada di pelukan namja lain?" _batin Sehun.

Sehun segera berjalan meninggalkan tempat yang membuatnya sangat sesak. Dia merindukan pelukan Luhan, pelukan yang menghangatkan. Senyum Luhan, senyum yang mampu membuat harinya berwarna. Tawa Luhan, tawa yang mampu membuat Sehun tidak ingin erhenti tersenyum. Sehun merindukan semuanya, Sehun merindukan Luhan.

.

.

Flashback On

"ada apa dengan wajahmu yang cemberut seperti itu Hunnie?" tanya Luhan

"anio.. aku hanya lelah.." jawab Sehun bohong

Luhan tersenyum, "kau pembohong yang buruk.."

Sehun ikut tersenyum, "dan kau adalah penebak yang terbaik.."

"ceritakan padaku Oh Sehun.." ucap Luhan tegas

Sehun mendekati Luhan dan memeluknya, "gwaenchana.. hanya masalah sedikit di ruang osis.."

Luhan membalas pelukan Sehun dengan erat, "saranghae.." bisik Luhan

"nado naoumu saranghae.." balas Sehun

Sehun sangat menyukai pelukan Luhan. Sangat! Seakan dia tidak ingin waktu berjalan ketika dia sedang bersama Luhan, ketika Luhan mampu menenangkannya hanya dengan sebuah pelukan.

Flashback Off

Sehun tersenyum miris mengingat kenangan manisnya bersama Luhan. Sehun bahkan tidak ingat kapan terakhir Luhan memeluknya.

.

.

Luhan berjalan lemah ke arah gerbang sekolah, dia tidak memperdulikan teman-teman yang sengaja menyenggolnya dan hampir membuatnya terhuyung ke tanah.

"Luhannie..?" panggil seseorang

Luhan berbalik dan mendapati Sehun sedang memgang gitar Luhan. "wae..?"

Sehun memberikan gitar Luhan yang sudah dia perbaiki, Sehun sudah mengganti senar-senar gitar Luhan yang terputus. Luhan mengambilnya dengan kasar dan kembali berbalik berjalan kearah gerbang.

"kau benar ingin kita putus..?" tanya Sehun lirih

.

.

DEG

.

.

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya, dan diam mematung sambil memegang erat pegangan gitarnya. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, bukankah ini memang keinginannya tapi kenapa seakan kata-kata 'baiklah mari kita putus' tidak mampu terucap oleh mulutnya. Jika Sehun terus bersamanya maka Sehun hanya akan menderita.

Sehun mengambil nafas seakan kata yang akan terucap selanjutnya adalah penentu hidup dan matinya, "baiklah mari kita putus.." ucap Sehun akhirnya dan langsung berbalik meninggalkan Luhan yang masih mematung memunggunginya.

.

.

TES

.

TES

.

Luhan dan Sehun sama-sama meneteskan air mata kepedihan. Luhan memegangi dadanya yang terasa sesak mendengar ucapan Sehun. Sehun sebenarnya tidak ingin mengucapkan kata-kata yang begitu terasa pahit di ucapkan mulutnya tapi Sehun harus bagaimana lagi jika orang yang di cintainya sudah tidak mau lagi bersamanya.

.

.

Luhan masih diam mematung di tempatnya, kini otak cerdasnya masih belum mampu mencerna dengan baik kejadian yang di alaminya. Luhan menelan ludah pahit, ucapan Sehun terngiang dalam pikirannya. Air mata yang lolos dari pelupuk matanya pun sudah tak tertahankan lagi dan terus mengalir seperti tidak pernah ada habisnya.

"barakhir.. semuanya berakhir.."

TBC

Lanjut Or Delete...


	2. Chapter 2

**Love You To Death**

.

.

Main cast : HunHan

Genre : Sad Romance, Gaje and abal-abal, Yaoi and typo bertebaran

.

.

Happy Reading ^_^

.

.

Don't Like, Don't Read

.

.

Capter 2

Luhan berjalan pelan setelah menguatkan hatinya, ia terisak kini dua rasa sakit menyerang hatinya penyakit dan perkataan Sehun semuanya sekarang bersarang di hatinya. Langkahnya terhenti melihat Baekhyun sedang sedang asik bebicara dengan murid yang lain, ia menghampiri Baekhyun dengan sisa-sisa kekuatannya.

" bisakah kita berbicara sebentar ada yang ingin kukatakan Baekkie..?" ucap Luhan setelah berada di dekat Baekhyun mengabaika n tatapan sinis dari dua yeoja yang sedang berbicara dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak menanggapi Luhan, seakan ucapan Luhan hanyalah angin lalu di telinganya. Luhan menutup matanya, sekarang dia tidak mau menyerah. Bisa saja ini adalah pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Baekhyun.

"kumohon hanya sebentar..." pinta Luhan sambil memegang lengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang melihat tangan Luhan memeganngya langsung menepisnya dan hasilnya Luhan terhuyung ke tanah. Mata Baekhyun terbelalak melihat Luhan terduduk di tanah, kedua yeoja yang Baekhyun temani juga merasa heran tapi mereka memilih pergi sambil memberikan senyum mengejek ke Luhan.

"lihatlah aku bahkan Cuma menepismu secara lembut, tapi kau sudah terhuyung ketanah.. kenapa kau begitu lemah Xi Luhan?" ucap Baekhyun sinis tanpa berniat sedikitpun membantu Luhan untuk berdiri.

"mianhae.." ucap Luhan lirih sambil meneteskan air mata

Baekhyun semakin heran dengan Luhan. Luhan menangis, biasanya walau bagaimanapun Baekhyun menepis tangannya dan membentaknya dengan kata-kata kasar Luhan tidak akan selemah ini dan meneteskan air mata di depannya. Hati Baekhyun sedikit tersentuh melihat keadaan Luhan yang terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

"baiklah aku akan memaafkanmu tapi jangan harap aku mau berteman lagi denganmu" ucap Baekhyun akhirnya

Luhan tersenyum manis mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang melihatnya benar-benar merasa aneh, "lihatlah ! senyum yang hanya kau berikan kepada Sehun, sekarang ka—"

.

.

BRUKK

.

.

Baekhyun menghentikan ucapannya melihat Luhan sudah pingsan di hadapannya. Baekhyun mendekati Luhan dan menidurkan Luhan di atas pahanya. Baekhyun melihat wajah Luhan sangat pucat dan terlihat sangat kurus. Mata Baekhyun makin melebar melihat Luhan mimisan.

Dengan cepat Baekhyun merogoh ponselnya dan menghubungi rumah sakit. Walau bagaimana pun Baekhyun masih punya hati, apalagi Luhan adalah sahabat baiknya dulu.

.

.

Baekhyun berlari mengejar ranjang dorong yang membawa Luhan ke ruang UGD. Baekhyun masih setia menunggu di depan ruang UGD, wajahnya benar-benar menyiratkan kalau dia sedang khawatir.

15 menit kemudian seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan itu, belum sempat Baekhyun menanyakan keadaan Luhan, seorang dokter sudah lebih dulu menghampiri dokter yang memeriksa Luhan.

"otte? Bagaimana keadaan Luhan?" tanyanya sangat khawatir

"tenanglah dokter Lee, dia tidak apa-apa hanya saja penyakitnya sepertinya makin parah.." jawab Dokter yang memeriksa Luhan

.

.

DEG

.

.

Baekhyun melebarkan mata sipitnya mendengar jawaban dokter itu. Baekhyun memang belum tahu apa penyakit yang di derita Luhan, tapi melihat raut wajah kedua dokter itu sepertinya penyakit Luhan adalah penyakit yang mematikan.

Baekhyun menghampiri kedua dokter itu, "bagaimana keadaan Luhan dok?" tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah pucat

Kedua dokter itu menoleh kearah Baekhyun, "nuguya?" tanya Dokter Lee

"A-aku sahabatnya Dokter yang membawanya ke sini.." jawab Baekhyun gugup

Dokter Lee menghela nafas, "ikut aku..." ucap Dokter Lee kemudian berlalu pergi, Baekhyun memandang dokter yang memeriksa Luhan. "ikutlah dengannya.." ucapnya kemudian juga pergi berlawanan arah dengan Dokter Lee. Baekhyun pun mengikuti Dokter Lee yang sudah beberapa meter di hadapannya.

.

.

.

Air mata Baekhyun sudah tidak tertahankan lagi setelah mendengar penjelasan Dokter Lee, dia berjalan lemah ke ruang Luhan yang sudah di pindahkan ke ruang rawat. Air matanya tidak mau berhenti menetes mengingat perkataan Dokter Lee yang mengaku sebagai dokter pribadi Luhan. Penyesalan pun kini menghujamnya, semua rasa sesal kini menyeruak dalam hatinya dan hanya bisa ia ungkapkan dengan tetesan air mata.

**Flashback On**

Baekhyun duduk di hadapan Dokter Lee dengan wajah pucat dan penuh tanda tanya.

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Luhan dokter.." tanya Baekhyun to the point

"siapa namamu anak muda?" tanyanya mengabaikan pertanyaan Baekhyun

"nama saya Baekhyun.." jawab Baekhyun sopan

"perkenalkan saya Dokter Lee, Dokternya Luhan.." jawab Dokter Lee tersenyum tapi masih ada raut kesedihan dari wajahnya

"sebenarnya apa maksud anda Dokter Lee, dokter ? penyakit? Apa arti semua ini?" tanya Baekhyun tidak sabaran

Dokter Lee menghela nafas lagi sambil mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. "3 bulan yang lalu Luhan datang menemuiku, awalnya saya tidak percaya dengan apa yang saya lihat dari hasil tes, tapi mendengar gejala yang Luhan katakan, saya jadi yakin kalau dia mengidap "Sirosis Hati"dan semakin hari kesehatannya semakin memburuk.." jelas Dokter Lee

Baekhyun hanya bisa menelan ludah pahit, dan membekap mulutnya agar tak mengeluarkan isakan di mulutnya. Air matanya terus mengalir.

"jadi kumohon jangan buat dia sakit hati ne,? Itu akan memperburuk keadaannya.." lanjut Dokter Lee

Baekhyun hanya mampu mengangguk tak mampu mengeluarkan satu katapun, kenyataan bahwa satu-satunya sahabat yang selama ini ia benci mengalami kehidupan yang menyedihkan, di saat dia sangat butuh sandaran, di saat dia butuh seseorang untuk berbagi semua orang menjauhinya.

**Flashback OFF **

Baekhyun hendak membuka pintu ruang rawat Luhan, hatinya kembali lagi teriris melihat keadaan Luhan. Luhan yang sedang memegang erat pinggiran ranjang rumah sakit, dan tangan yang satunya lagi memegang dadanya mencoba menahan sakit. Wajahnya sangat pucat, air matanya mengalir begitu saja tanpa sebuah isakan, sesekali matanya terpejam menahan sakit. Dan yang paling membuat hati Baekhyun teriris adalah bibir Luhan yang merah, karna baru saja memuntahkan sebuah cairan kental berwarna merah, dan bisa Baekhyun pastikan kalau cairan itu adalah darah. Luhan memuntahkan darah.

Baekhyun mendekati Luhan dan memeluknya dengan erat, "mianhae.. Luhannie... jeongmal mianhae.."

"gwaenchana? Aku memang yang salah seharusnya aku bisa menyelamatkanmu saat itu.." jawab Luhan lemah

Baekhyun menggeleng, "aku yang salah.."

**Flashback On**

.

PLAKK

.

"hei ! lebih baik kau menjauh saja dari Luhan yang berandal itu.." ucap seorang namja yang habis menampar Baekhyun

"cih tidak akan, Luhan itu sahabatku.." jawab Baekhyun tegas

Namja yang menampar Baekhyun, dan seorang namja lagi di sampingnya tertawa,

"dia bahkan tidak datang menolongmu, dan membiarkanmu di bully oleh kami. Masih pantaskah dia di anggap sahabat..." ucap namja itu sinis

.

.

DEG

.

.

Baekhyun terpana mendengar ucapan namja yang menamparnya, benar Luhan sama sekali tidak datang untuk membantunya atau setidaknya datang untuk membelanya. Tapi apa yang di lakukan Luhan, Luhan sama sekali tidak peduli dengan keadaannya yang di bully karna mati-matian mempertahan Luhan sebagai sahabatnya.

.

.

PLAKK

.

.

Baekhyun mendapat sebuah tamparan lagi di pipinya, tapi apa daya Baekhyun tidak bisa melawan karna kedua tangannya terikat dengan erat.

"ku peringatkan sekali lagi Byun Baekhyun, jangan pernah membela atau berteman lagi dengan Luhan, atau kami akan menyiksamu lebihh dari ini.." ucap namja yang menampar Baekhyun kemudian berlalu pergi

Air mata Baekhyun menetes, sakit bukan karna tamparan namja tadi. Tapi karna ucapannya yang membuat Baekhyun menyadari sesuatu, kalau Luhan sama sekali tidak pernah menganggapnya sahabat, Baekhyun saja yang terlalu bodoh karna terlalu percaya pada Luhan kalau Luhan menganggapnya bahkan lebih dari sahabat yaitu saudara.

.

.

Luhan berjalan tertatih keluar dari area rumah sakit setelah mendengar berita yang seketika mampu membuat tubuhnya seakan tidak bernyawa. "Sirosis Hati.." gumam Luhan sambil tersenyum pahit, tidak cukupkah tuhan mengambil kehangatan keluarga yang selama ini Luhan impikan, umma, appa, _hyung _semuanya telah pergi jauh dari kehidupan Luhan meskipun kenyataannya mereka tetap bersama Luhan.

.

.

Drrt..

Drrt

.

Luhan menghapus air matanya kasar kemudian merogoh ponselnya, ketika Luhan hendak membuka pesan tiba-tiba dari belakang ada seseorang yang menabrak Luhan hingga membuat ponsel Luhan terjatuh di tanah dan hancur.

Orang yang menabrak Luhan itu membungkuk minta maaf, kemudian berlalu pergi. Luhan menatap nanar ponselnya yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi, kembali lagi kenyataan menghempasakannya ke bumi bahwa nasibnya sekarang sudah benar-benar hancur seperti ponsel yang dia tatapnya dengan tatapan nanar.

.

.

Luhan berjalan di tertatih di korodor sekolah. Senyuman kecil mengembang di bibirnya melihat Baekhyun berjalan kearahnya.

"annyeo—" Luhan memotong sapaannya karna Baekhyun berlalu begitu saja dari hadapannya seprti tidak melihat Luhan, padahal Luhan sangat yakin kalau Baekhyun melihatnya.

Dalam kelas, di kantin. Seharian Luhan hanya bersama Sehun, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak pernah menyapanya dan bahkan ketika Baekhyun melihatnya Baekhyun malah memberikan tatapan dingin.

.

.

Pulang sekolah Luhan mencegat Baekhyun.

"wae? Apa aku punya salah? Kenapa kau menjauhiku?" tanya Luhan

Baekhyun menatap sinis kearah Luhan, "cih kau masih bertanya kau punya salah atau tidak, kemarin kau kemana saja. Aku di bully oleh para hatersmu karna mempertahankanmu sebagai sahabatku, tapi kau sepertinya tidak perduli, kau bahkan tidak membalas pesanku.. sahabat macam apa kau ini Luhan.." bentak Baekhyun panjang lebar beriringan dengan itu sebulir air mata lolos dari pelupuk matanya

Luhan terpana dengan bentakan Baekhyun, dan Luhan lebih terpana dengan air mata Baekhyun yang terus menetes. Luhan tidak tahu harus menjawab mengingat kata kemarin membuatnya kembali teringat tentang kabar buruk yang di dedengarnya. "mian.." ucap Luhan menunduk. Dia sebenarnya tidak tahu kalau Baekhyun di bully, karna ponselnya sudah hancur berantakan tidak berbentuk

Baekhyun tersenyum sinis, "sudahlah jangan pernah berharap aku akan menjadi temanmu lagi.." ucapnya kemudian berlalu pergi

Luhan hanya bisa menunduk sambil meneteskan air mata. Kini semua orang sudah pergi dari kehidupannya. Luhan melupakan seseorang Oh Sehun bukankah namja itu tidak pernah pergi dari hidupnya meski Luhan meminta.

Semenjak hari itu Luhan sudah tidak pernah lagi terlihat bersama Baekhyun. Luhan hanya bisa terus mencoba meminta maaf kepada Baekhyun walaupun hanya bentakan yang di terimanya dan tatapan sinis, setiap kali Baekhyun bertanya kenapa Luhan tidak datang. Luhan hanya menjawab kalau ponselnya rusak jadi tidak mengetahui apapun tentang hari itu.

Sampai hari ini Luhan tiba-tiba saja pingsan dihadapan Baekhyun karna kondisi tubuhnya yang semakin melemah. Dan hari ini juga Baekhyun mengetahui sebuah kenyataan pahit.

**Flashback OFF**

Luhan merenggangkan pelukannya dan mencabut selang infus yang tertancap di lengannya.

"apa yang kau lakukan Lu?" tanya Baekhyun kaget

"aku benci rumah sakit, kajja kita pulang saja.." ucap Luhan santai dan turun dari ranjangnya

"ani.. kau masih lemah Lu, kau harus di rawat.." ucap Baekhyun menahan lengan Luhan

"ayolah, aku benar-benar benci rumah sakit.. aku ingin keluar.." jawab Luhan memelas menunjukkan puppy eyes andalannya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas, "tap—"

"biarkan saja dia pergi Baekhyun-sshi" sahut seseorang

Luhan tersenyum melihat Dokter Lee, "ajussi memang yang terbaik.." ucap Luhan kemudian berlari memeluk Dokter yang belum sepantasnya di panggil ajussi itu.

"jangan panggil aku ajussi , aku ini masih muda Lu.." jawabnya

Luhan hanya cengar-cengir, kemudian menarik tangan Baekhyun keluar dari ruang rawat itu. Baekhyun sempat membungkuk hormat sebelum benar-benar hilang di balik pintu. Dan Dokter Lee hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat kepergian Luhan. Luhan memang tidak suka di rawat, setiap kali Luhan pingsan dan di rawat, setelahnya Luhan akan kabur.

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan ke ruang dance dengan tatapan kosong, matanya terlihat sembab. Dan tenggorokannya terasa sangat kering, setelah mengucapkan kata 'putus' dengan Luhan. Sekolah memang sudah sangat sepi mengingat jam sekolah sudah bubar 1 jam yang lalu. Segera ia hempaskan tubuhnya di lantai dan menatap langit-langit ruangan itu dengan tatapan kosong. Kemudian matanya melirik kearah radio di sudut ruangan, ia berjalan tertatih ke arah radio itu dan memutar sebuah lagu sedih. Tubuhnya pun reflek meliuk-liuk mengikuti alunan musik yang terdengar sangat pilu. Yah hanya dengan menari Sehun bisa menumpahkan semua rasa sedihnya.

Siapapun yang melihat kondisi Sehun pasti akan ikut merasakan betapa pilunya namja tampan yang mendapat gelar 'Ice Prince' itu. Ekspresinya sangat terlihat menyedihkan, dan sesekali bulir air mata menetes dari pelupuk matanya. Keringatnya pun mulai bercucuran, lelah yah Lelah. Sehun sangat lelah dengan semuanya. Sehun kembali merbahkan dirinya di lantai saat musik berhenti berbunyi, mencoba menutup matanya berharap di saat dia membuka matanya bahwa yang di alaminya hari ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi buruk.

"apakah memang harus berakhir?"..

TBC...

Hai.. hai.. Anyyeong.. gimana senangkan Dhan Mi cepat update.. hehe... Dhan Mi juga senang banget ternyata responnya bisa sebagus ini, aigoo Dhan Mi terharu.. ^_~\

Gimana? Gimana? Udah kejawab semua kan pertanyaannya? Kenapa Baekhyun bisa menjauh dari Luhan? Kalau soal _hyung_nya nanti capter depan ne...oh iya udah nggak terlalu mewek kan di capter ini...

Daripada Dhan Mi banyak bacot Dhan meningan kita ke sesi selanjutnya balas Review Readers..

**MiyoDeer**** : **_eonnie Dhan Mi juga terharu banget baca review eonnie, dewasa? Hiks.. teman-teman Dhan Mi juga sering bilang gitu ke Dhan Mi, tapi kalau Dhan Mi udah gila-gilaan karna K-POP langsung deh, Dhan Mi di bilang kekanak-kanakan plus stress..*peluk balik Eonnie.. __**Gomawo udah review ^_~**_

**zoldyk****: **_pasti Chingu Dhan Mi continue..._

**HyunRa****: **_hemmm Dhan Mi mau jawab apa dulu yah? Ok Sehun sebenarnya tidak mau putus ama Luhan, kalau berfikiran pendek kayaknya Sehun nggak kaya gitu deh, liat ajah nanti Chingu, soal Baekhyun Dhan Mi udah jawab yah di capter ini, nah kalau soal Suho nanti di capter depan.. __**Gomawo udah review ^_~**_

**hunniedeer1**** : **_Chingu asal jangan gila beneran yah? Hehehe piss bercanda ^_^ Hihi ok Dhan Mi udah lanjut yah.. lancut cepat lagi..__** Gomawo udah review ^_~**_

**rahmadanivaresa****: **_ne Dhan Mi udah lanjut yah, kalau soal pertanyaan Luhan Dhan Mi udah jawab yah, nah kalau soal Krystal kenapa jahat banget sama Luhan nati deh Dhan Mi jawab..__** Gomawo udah review ^_~**_

**Shizuluhan**** : **_heheh gomawo udah bilang keran, ne tenang ajah Chingu nanti mereka balikan lagi kok, kalau soal Krystal ok nanti Dhan Mi lempar ke laut ok.. udah Dhan Mi lanjut yah..__** Gomawo udah review ^_~**_

**little guest**** : **_hihi gomawo udah bilang FF Dhan Mi yang gaje ini Daebakk, ini udah di lanjut kok chingu..__** Gomawo udah review ^_~**_

**devil meet demon****: **_ne panggil eonnie ajah, Dhan Mi lebih suka daripada di panggil author.. nih Dhan Mi udah lanjut..__** Gomawo udah review ^_~**_

: _semua pertanyaan Chingu sebenarnya akan terjawab seiring berjalannya capter, jadi mian yah Dhan Mi nggak jawab pertanyaan Chingu nanti malah nggak suprize lagi.. hihi..__** Gomawo udah review ^_~**_

**Novey**** : **_Chingu tahu ajah penyakit Dhan Mi, yah.. hihi bercanda.. ne Dhan Mi hampir ajah lempar Chingu ke laut berang Krystal.. hihi pisss bercanda...__** Gomawo udah review ^_~**_

**EXOfan**** : **_hemm kenapa yah nasib Lulu bisa gini? *plakkk kan Dhan Mi yang bikin FF.. heheh tau ah Cuma ini yang ada di pikiran Dhan Mi hingga bisa nulis FF kayak gini hihi..__** Gomawo udah review ^_~**_

**Pisang**** : **_hemmm aduh udah kebayang sampai ending? Nanti liat ajah deh Chingu gimana akhirnya.. kalau masalah Luhan nggak memperjuangkan karyanya, nanti Dhan Mi bikin scene dimana Luhan mempermalukan Krystal.__** Gomawo udah review ^_~**_

**Guest****: **_ne Dhan Mi udah lanjut..__** Gomawo udah review ^_~**_

**Shinji XiaoLu88**** : **_kalau pertanyaan Chingu udah Dhan Mi jawab yah, kalau soal Luhan nggak mau kasih tau orang tuanya, itu karna eh nanti deh.. pertanyaan Chingu akan terjawab seiring berjalannya capter..__** Gomawo udah review ^_~**_

**ThegorgeousLu**** : **_hihi nggak kok, Baekkie nggak kayak gitu, di sini Baekkie nggak dekat ama Chanyeol, ceritanya Chanyeol di sini itu senior... hihi __**Gomawo udah review ^_~**_

**ohristi95**** : **_hihi itu Cuma awal Chingu, capter 2 udah nggak terlalu nyesek kan Chingu.. hihi ini Dhan Mi udah lanjut.. __**Gomawo udah review ^_~**_

**fieeloving13****: **_ ne.. ne.. ne.. Dhan Mi udah lanjut, sesuai permintaan Chingu Dhan Mi udah update kilat hihi..__** Gomawo udah review ^_~**_

**Oh SeHan**** : **_ne Dhan Mi juga bisa rasain yang Lulu rasain.. hiks.. hiks.. __**Gomawo udah review ^_~**_

**wonkyuhae****: **_hihi nyesek banget yah? Ne Dhan mi udah lanjut kok Chingu, kalau Sehun nanti deh kita liat apa yang akan di lakukaannya.. hihi..__** Gomawo udah review ^_~**_

**sstyle313****: **_ne Dhan Mi udah lanjut yah.. udah Dhan Mi update, kilat lagi.. hihi__** Gomawo udah review ^_~**_

**Luhan Deer****: **_yeah.. mau emang Lulu meninggal di FF ini? Ok Dhan Mi akan lanjut kok..__** Gomawo udah review ^_~**_

**hunhanshipper****: **_hehehe jangan mati penasaran Chingu, nih Dhan Mi udah update kok.. hihi__** Gomawo udah review ^_~**_

**RirinSekarini**** : **_ne.. ne Dhan Mi udah lanjut kok Chingu.. hihi..__** Gomawo udah review ^_~**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Love You To Death**

.

.

Main cast : HunHan

Genre : Sad Romance, Gaje and abal-abal, Yaoi and typo bertebaran

.

.

Happy Reading ^_^

.

.

Don't Like, Don't Read

.

.

Capter 3

Baekhyun dan Luhan berjalan dari rumah sakit menuju halte. Luhan berjalan di depan Baekhyun sambil menenteng gitar kesayangannya. Baekhyun ingin membawakan gitar Luhan, tapi Luhan melarangnya.

"Lu apa ajumma dan ajussi tahu tentang ini?" tanya Baekhyun

Luhan tersenyum miris mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun, "maksudmu namja dan yeoja parubaya asing yang pulang pergi dari rumah itu.."

Baekhyun mengangguk meskipun anggukannya tidak bisa di lihat Luhan, ia menunggu Luhan untuk mengatakan kalimat selanjutnya. "bagi mereka hidup adalah uang, nafas adalah uang, kebahagiaan adalah uang.. dan aku ini hanya status anak di atas kertas.. dan mungkin kalaupun aku mati di hadapan mereka. mereka akan lebih memilih uang daripada mengurus jasadku.." lanjutnya

Baekhyun hanya bisa terpana dengan jawaban Luhan. Baekhyun jadi menyesal menanyakannya padahal ia tahu kalau orang tua Luhan tidak pernah memperhatikan anak-anaknya.

"kalau Suho _hyug_?" tanya Baekhyun lagi

Luhan menghela nafas berat mendengar nama _hyung _nya di sebut-sebut.

.

.

TES

.

.

TES

.

.

Air mata yang sedari tadi di tahannya akhirnya menetes. "sudah lama dia menganggap dirinya anak tunggal.. harusnya kau tahu itu Baekkie.." ucapnya dengan suara parau

**Flashback On**

Terlihat dua namja cantik dan manis sedang bercanda di ruang tamu. Sampai seorang namja tampan menghampiri mereka dan memeluk posesif namja yang mempunyai lesung pipi yang sangat manis itu.

"yakk Suho _hyung _berhentilah bermesraan dengan Lay _hyung _di depanku.." ucap namja cantik yang duduk di samping mereka

"Myunie.. lepaskan.. kau tidak malu pada adikmu eoh..?" ucap Lay sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan Suho.

"aishh kau mengganggu _hyung _saja Lu..." cibirnya

Luhan hanya memeletkan lidahnya membuat Lay terkekeh melihat pertengkaran kecil kedua saudara ini.

"sudah.. sudah... Myunie mandi dulu sana.. kau bau, Lu kajja kita supermarket membeli makanan.." ajak Lay kemudian berdiri menarik tangan Luhan.

Suho hanya bersungut kesal tanpa berniat berpindah dari tempatnya. Lay yang melihatnya mendesah, kemudian ia menghampiri Suho.

.

.

CHUUU

.

.

Lay mencium pipi Suho dengan mesra membuat Suho tersenyum manis, dan mencuri sebuah kecupan manis di bibir Lay kemudian berlari kekamarnya. Luhan yang melihatnya hanya bisa terbengong-bengong. Pipi Lay sudah seperti kepiting rebus karna malu.

"LU JANGAN GUNAKAN EARPHONEMU KETIKA MENYEBRANG, DULU KAU HAMPIR CELAKA GARA-GARA KAU TIDAK MENDNEGAR SUARA KLAKSON MOBIL" teriak Suho dari dalam kamar

"ARA.." jawab Luhan juga berteriak

"kajja kita pergi.." ajak Lay mengapit tangan Luhan.

.

.

.

"LUHAN.. AWAS"

.

CIKIKKKKK

.

BRAKKK

.

Luhan terpental ke trotoar setelah mendapat dorongan dari seseorang. Luhan segera bangkit dan berlari ke tubuh Lay yang tertabrak mobil. Banyak orang yang mengerumungi tubuh Lay yang sudah di penuhi dengan darah karna kerasnya tabrakan yang di alami Lay.

"hiks.. Hiks.. _hyung _ireona.. ireona.." Luhan menangis terseduh seduh melihat tubuh Lay yang berada di dekapannya. Tubuhnya juga sudah di penuhi darah Lay.

.

.

Suho berjalan tertatih ke arah ruang mayat, air matanya sudah habis menetes saat perjalanan dari rumah ke rumah sakit saat mendengar bahwa Lay kekasihnya sudah tidak bernyawa lagi. Kini separuh nyawanya sudah pergi untuk selamanya dan tidak akan pernah kembali lagi. Kekasih yang sangat di sayanginya, kekasih yang mampu membuatnya merasakan kehangatan sebuah keluarga kini sudah tidak ada lagi dalam hidupnya. Tidak ada lagi senyum manis dan tidak akan ada lagi nasehat untuknya.

"_hyung _mianhae.." ucap Luhan berjalan di belakang Suho

Suho mengepalkan tangannya erat, seketika emosinya memuncak mendengar suara namja yang ada di belakangnnya.

"BUKANKAH _HYUNG _SUDAH BILANG, JANGAN MEMAKAI EARPHONEMU KETIKA KAU SEDANG MENYEBRANG.. LIHATLAH AKIBAT PERBUATANMU.." teriak Suho

Luhan terduduk di lantai sambil terus menangis, menyesali perbuatannya. Suho mengahampiri Luhan, dia mencengkram kuat bahu Luhan membuat Luhan sedikit meringis kesakitan.

"kemablikan Lay padaku.. kemablikan kekasihku... kenapa bukan kau saja yang di tabrak mobil itu.." ucap Suho emosi

Luhan mendongak menatap tak percaya kakak satu-satunya itu. 'kenapa bukan kau saja yang di tabrak'. Perkataan Suho yang terakhir itu membuat hatinya tertohok seperti di tusuk ribuan jarum.

"kembalikan Lay padaku, kembalikan.." ucap Suho dengan suara parau dan rendah, kini air matanya pun keluar lagi menetes, air mata kepedihan dan kehilangan yang sudah sangat banyak ia teteskan hari ini.

Semenjak kematian Lay, Suho tidak pernah lagi berbicara pada Luhan. Jangankan berbicara menatap Luhan pun mungkin Suho tidak pernah melakukannya. Meski Luhan setiap hari datang ke pintu Suho ketika tengah malam untuk meminta maaf, seakan hatinya sudah menjadi batu. Suho sedikitpun tidak pernah tersentuh dengan permintaan maaf adiknya itu.

**Flashback OFF**

Air mata Luhan terus saja mengalir mengingat kejadian itu. Baekhyun lagi-lagi merutuki kebodohannya karna bertanya sesuatu yang seharusnya sudah ia tahu jawabannya.

"Lu Sehun bagaimana? Apa dia juga tahu?" tanya Baekhyu lagi

Sepertinya Baekhyun melakukan kesalahan untuk ketiga kalinya dengan menyebut nama Sehun. Lihatlah Luhan menunduk sedih mendengar nama Sehun. Baekhyun menghampiri Luhan dan berdiri di depannya memegang kedua bahu Luhan agar menatapnya. Baekhyun benar-benar sedih melihat kondisi Luhan yang lemah dan mata yang sembab.

"wae?" tanya Baekhyun lembut

"aku sudah putus dengannya.." jawab Luhan mencoba tersenyum

"MWO?" pekik Baekhyun

"kau sudah gila.." teriak Baekhyun

"yakk pelankan suaramu.." ucap Luhan berbisik

Baekhyun memijit-mijit kepalanya yang terasa pening mendengar Luhan putus dengan Sehun. "otte ceritakan padaku.."

Luhan hanya mengangguk-ngangguk.

.

.

.

Baekhyun terus memperhatikan Luhan dengan tatapan sendu yang sedang menatap keluar jendela. Sesekali angin akan menerbangkan poninya, Angin sore yang begitu sejuk saat perjalanan pulang menuju rumah Luhan di atas bus memang sangat menyenangkan. Luhan sudah menceritakan semua pada Baekhyun, kenapa ia bisa putus dengan Sehun.

Luhan menatap sendu jalanan seoul yang di sinari oleh warna jingga matahari, pertanda bahwa malam akan segera datang. Teringat akan kenangan indahnya bersama Sehun membuat hatinya semakin sesak.

**Flashback On**

DuK..

.

.

Luhan terduduk di lantai karna menabrak seseorang, sedang yang di tabrak diam mematung. Luhan mendongak menatap orang tepatnya namja yang di tabraknya. Seketika Luhan terbengong melihat namja yang ada di depannya, begitu tampan dan kulitnya seputih susu. Tatapannya begitu dingin dan menusuk tapi itulah yang membuat Luhan terpana.

"pabbo.." gumam namja itu kemudian berlalu pergi

Luhan sedikit mendengus kesal melihat namja itu yang sepertinya sangat angkuh. Tapi bukan Luhan namanya jika ia menyerah.

"hey apa yang kau lakukan di sana Luhan?" teriak Baekhyun yang meihat Luhan seperti orang bodoh yang terduduk di lantai.

Luhan segera bangkit dan menghampiri Baekhyun, "siapa nama namja tampan itu.." tanya Luhan menunjuk seorang namja yang berjalan di koridor sekolah

Baekhyun mengikuti arah tunjuk Luhan, "oh.. dia itu Oh Sehun.. wae?" tanya Baekhyun balik

"oh jadi namanya Oh Sehun.." gumam Luhan tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Baekhyun

"kau—"

"andwe Sehun itu di sebut 'Ice Prince' kau akan bersaingan dengan banyak yaoja dan namja cantik jika berani mendekatinya.." saran Baekhyun yang mengerti maksud Luhan

Luhan menatap Baekhyun penuh arti, "kita liat saja nanti, akan kubuat dia jatuh cinta seperti dia membuatku jatuh cinta.."

Baekhyun hanya bisa geleng-gelang kepala melihat Luhan, "ya sudah kajja kita masuk kelas sebentar lagi guru Killer kita masuk.." ajak Baekhyun merangkul tangan Luhan

"nuguya?" tanya Luhan

Baekhyun mendesis dan mulai memeperagakan cara mengajar guru Kim yang terdengar killer. Caranya berbicara dan caranya menatap semua Baekhyun peragakan dengan sempurna.

"hahahhahah Baekkie kau mirip sekali dengannya.. hahahah kau cocok jadi guru Kim.." ucap Luhan memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit karna tertawa keras.

Namja yang bernama Oh Sehun itu membalikkan badannya mantap Luhan dan Baekhyun yang tertawa dengan lepas, "cantik.." gumamnya

.

.

.

Setelah hari itu Luhan mulai mengejar Sehun dan bersaing dengan yeoja-yeoja centil sekolah termasuk yeoja yang bernama Krystal. Meskipun Sehun sama sekali tidak menanggapinya dan malah terkesan tidak suka dengan kehadirannya. Tapi Luhan tidak mau menyerah, setiap hari Luhan selalu menonton saat Sehun sedang bermain basket memberikannya handuk dan air minum meski harus berakhir dengan sebuah kata penolakan. Luhan juga selalu merecoki Sehun ketika Sehun sedang makan di kantin. Baekhyun hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng kepala melihat kegigihan Luhan mengejar Sehun. Baekhyun sudah terlalu lelah menasehati Luhan kalau nantinya Luhan hanya akan kecewa jika Luhan tidak mau berhenti mengejar Sehun. Tapi Luhan sama sekali belum mau menyerah dan terus mengejar Sehun.

Hari ini Luhan berniat memberikan sebuah coklat untuk Sehun dan berniat menyimpannya di loker, karna tidak bisa menemani Sehun sampai sore, Luhan sudah ada janji dengan Lay untuk bebelanja ke supermarket.

Luhan membuka loker Sehun, dan menemukan sebuah gunting juga baju olahraga yang sobek. Dan naasnya Sehun melihat Luhan sedang memegang sebuah gunting dan baju kaos yang di pakai Sehun untuk pertandingan basket.

"apa yang kau lakukan.." ucap Sehun merebut baju kaosnya dari tangan Luhan

"ak—ak—"

Sehun menatap tajam kearah Luhan, Luhan hanya bisa menelan ludah pahit. "kau.. apa kau ingin balas dendam karna aku selalu menolakmu.." tebak Sehun

Luhan menggeleng-geleng ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tatapan tajam Sehun seakan mengunci mulutnya.

"lalu ini apa?" tanya Sehun dengan nada keras sambil memperlihatkan kaosnya yang sudah bolong.

Lagi-lagi Luhan tidak bisa mnegatakan apa-apa, dia hanya bisa menunduk sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. "hah.. sudahlah aku muak denganmu.. mulai sekarang kau jangan pernah menggangguku lagi.. aku pikir kau ini berbeda ternyata kau sama saja dengan yang lain.. mencari perhatian dengan cara murahan.." bentak Sehun

Luhan mendongak menatap Sehun dengan mata berkaca-kaca, kemudian berlari pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang mematung melihat raut wajah kekecewaan di mata Luhan.

Sehun menatap kepergian Luhan dengan perasaan menyesal karna sudah membentak Luhan, dia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "sudahlah paling juga besok dia kembali lagi menggangguku.." ucapnya kemudian berjalan menuju lapangan.

.

.

.

Ternyata prediksi Sehun salah, semenjak hari itu Luhan sudah tidak pernah lagi menemui Sehun, bahkan saat dalam kelas pun Luhan hanya memandang keluar jendela dan tidak pernah lagi mencuri pandang ke arah Sehun seakan objek yang ada di luar jendela lebih indah dari Sehun.

"kau tidak apa-apa Lu?" tanya Baekhyun

Luhan mengangguk lemah, "gwaenchana.." ucapnya dengan suara hampir tak terdengar

"bagaimana dengan Suho _hyung _apa sikapnya masih sama?" tanya Baekhyun lagi

Luhan mengangguk lemah kemudian menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja. Baekhyun jadi sedih melihat Luhan yang seperti itu. Baekhyun mencari cara agar pikiran Luhan tidak terlalu terfokus ke masalah Kakaknya yang membencinya karna mengira bahwa penyebab kematian Lay adalah Luhan.

"kau tidak ingi mengejar-ngejar Sehun lagi.." ucap Baekhyun ceria

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan sendu, "anio.. aku lelah.. lagian dia sendiri yang memintaku untuk tidak mengganggunya lagi.." jawab Luhan masih dengan nada lemah

"sejak kapan kau jadi cepat menyerah seperti ini.." Baekhyun mencoba menyemangati Luhan, meskipun Baekhyun tahu Luhan hanya akan mendapatkan penolakan, tapi itu lebih baik daripada memikirkan kakaknya yang sama sekali tidak mau memaafkannya.

Luhan tersenyum tipis, "anioo aku benar-benar lelah.." jawabnya kemudian kembali menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja. Baekhyun mendesah kecewa tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menghibur Luhan.

Luhan tidak berniat untuk masuk pelajaran dan di tegur lagi karna melamun dalam kelas, dia lebih memilih membolos dan menyendiri di atap sekolah. Akhir-akhir ni dia begitu lelah.

.

.

.

Sehun sama sekali tidak fokus dengan pelajaran. Pikirannya terus saja tertuju pada satu orang. Pada seorang namja. Pada namja yang sudah mencuri hatinya sejak pertama kali Sehun melihatnya. Pada namja yang membuatnya uring-uringan jika sehari saja tidak melihatnya, namja yang selalu mengganggu ketenangannya, tapi ia lebih tidak tenang jika namja itu tidak berada di dekatnya. Namja yang bernama Xi Luhan.

Sehun berdiri dan meminta izin untuk ke toliet, sebenarnya ia ingin bertanya pada namja manis yang selalu bersama Luhan, tapi dia terlalu gengsi untuk bertanya pada namja manis itu. Mengingat dia selama ini sok jual mahal padahal ia ingin sekali memiliki namja cantik yang bernama Luhan itu.

Sehun membasuh wajahnya di westafel. Perasaannya benar-benar resah, ingin sekali ia melihat Luhan, melihat namja itu mempoutkan bibirnya kesal, melihat namja itu tersenyum manis padanya dan melihat namja itu bergelayut manja padanya. Tapi apa yang di harapkannya akhir-akhir ini sangat berbanding terbalik. Tidak ada lagi namja cantik yang tersenyum manis padanya, tidak ada lagi namja cantik yang mengganggunya. Sehun sedikit heran biasanya walau bagaimanapun Sehun membentaknya Luhan akan tetap datang mengagganggu hari-harinya. Sehun jadi berfikir kalau perkataannya benar-benar keterlaluan hari itu.

Masuk kelas pun Sehun tidak bisa fokus akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk ke atap sekolah untuk menenangkan diri. Seulas senyum terukir di bibirnya melihat sosok yang sangat di rindukannya sedang bersandar di dinding pembatas sambil memejamkan mata. Lihatlah ! bahkan hanya melihatnya saja mampu membuatnya tersenyum, senyum yang tidak pernah ia tunjukkan untuk orang lain.

"Luhan.."

Perlahan Sehun mendekati Luhan dengan perlahan dan duduk di depannya. Sehun mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Luhan, tapi Luhan sama sekali tidak menanggapi.

.

.

TES

.

.

TES

.

.

Sebulir air mata lolos dari pelupuk mata Luhan, membuat Sehun terpana. Dadanya begitu sesak melihat namja yang ada di depannya ini meneteskan air mata, Sehun tidak tahu pasti kenapa Luhan menangis dalam mimpinya. Apa Luhan sedang memimpikan Sehun sedang menyakitinya hingga Luhan meneteskan air mata ?

"mianhae.." ucapnya lirih

Sehun menghapus air mata Luhan dengan lembut menggunakan ibu jarinya. Sehun menatapnya dengan sendu melihat wajah cantik itu sepertinya ternoda dengan kerutan kesedihan dalam tidurnya. Sehun tidak tahu apakah dangan cara menggenggamnya mampu membuat wajah cantik itu terlihat damai, yang jelas Sehun hanya ingin memberikan kekuatan dan kehangatan seakan berbicara 'kau tidak sendiri di dunia ini'.

Sehun duduk di samping Luhan. Tangan kanannya menggenggam tangan Luhan dan menautkan jari-jarinya di sela-sela jari Luhan yang sangat halus, tangan yang satunya lagi menuntun kepala Luhan agar bersender di bahunya.

.

.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali membiasakan cahaya masuk kedalam retinanya, Luhan merasakan kehangatan menjalar melalui tangannya. Luhan segera duduk tegap dan mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan namja yang memegang tangannya, tapi bukannya terlepas genggaman itu semakin erat.

"kau sudah bangun?" tanya namja itu masih menutup matanya

"kenapa kau ada di sini Sehun?" tanya Luhan

Sehun membuka matanya menatap dalam manik mata Luhan yang sangat indah, kemudian tersenyum.

.

.

DEG

.

.

Luhan merasakan jantungnya berpacu sangat cepat saat Luhan melihat senyum Sehun yang begitu memikat. Senyum yang tidak pernah di lihatnya sekarang Sehun perlihatkan dengan manisnya. Luhan segera memalingkan wajahnya tidak ingin menatap mata Sehun lebih lama.

Sehun makin tersenyum melihat Luhan tersipu malu. "mimpi apa kau sampai kau menangis dalam tidurmu?" tanya Sehun memecah keheningan

Luhan menoleh kearah Sehun, "bukan urusanmu.." jawabnya ketus

Sehun tersenyum, tapi bukan senyum manis seperti yang Luhan lihat tadi tapi sebuah senyuman pahit. "apa kau bermimpi aku sedang menyakitimu? Hingga kau meneteskan air mata?" tanya Sehun sendu

Luhan menelan salivanya dengan berat, benarkah dia Oh Sehun? Oh Sehun yang selama ini di kejar-kejarnya? Namja tampan yang selama ini selalu membentaknya? Namja tampan yang selalu mengabaikannya? Benarkah bahwa ini nyata? Atau hanya mimpi.

Sehun tersenyum kecut lagi menatap Luhan yang sama sekali tidak meresponnya, "diam berati iya... mianhae.." lanjutnya

Luhan lagi-lagi menelan ludah pahit mendengar ucapan permintaan Sehun. Luhan ingin sekali menyanggah semua ucapan Sehun, tapi entah kenapa lidahnya kelu tidak mampu mengatakan apa-apa. Ia segera bangkit dari tempat dudukunya dan melepaskan tautan tangannya.

.

.

HAPP

.

.

Luhan terduduk di atas pangkuan Sehun, dan Sehun segera memeluk Luhan dari belakang menempatkan kepalanya di atas bahu kiri Luhan dan menghirup bau tubuh Luhan yang sangat memabukkannya. "_SHITT kenapa aku tidak melakukannya dari dulu.." _ makinya dalam hati.

"mianhae.." ucapnya lagi masih dengan suara lirih

Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya membuat Sehun mendongak dan menatap Luhan. "dengar yah Oh Sehun kalau kau minta maaf tentang beberapa hari yang lalu, ok aku maafkan tapi kalau soal aku menangis dalam tidurku sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya denganmu.." jelas Luhan dengan sekali tarikan nafas.

Sehun mengerinyitkan dahinya bingung, "lalu kenapa kau menangis?"

"bukankah sudah kukatakan bukan urusanmu.." jawab Luhan malas

"sekarang akan menjadi urusanku karna aku adalah namjachingu dari seorang namja yang bernama Xi Luhan ..." ucap Sehun enteng

"mwoo?" pekik Luhan. Luhan segera memeriksa dahi Sehun dan kepala Sehun.

"apa kau terbentur sesuatu, atau kau sedang sakit, atau kau sudah mengalami lupa ingatan, atau kau bukan Se—"

.

.

CHUP

.

.

"hun.."

Sehun mengecup singkat bibir Luhan untuk menghentikan ocehan Luhan. "apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Luhan

"menciummu.." jawab Sehun masih dengan nada enteng

"yakk.. siapa yang memperbolehkanmu menciumku hah.." bentak Luhan memukul-mukul lengan Sehun yang memelukanya dengan erat.

"bukankah hal itu wajar untuk sepasang kekasih.."

"yakk sejak kapan kita menjadi sepasang kekasih eoh?"

"sejak hari ini.."

"aku belum bilang iya.."

"iya atau tidak.."

"tidak.."

"iya atau tidak.."

"tidak"

"iya atau tidak.."

"tidak.."

"tidak atau iya.."

"iya.."

Luhan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya setelah tersadar dengan ucapannya, "kau bilang iya, dan itu keputusan mutlaknya.."

Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya kesal dan bangkit dari pangkuan Sehun. Sehun juga mengikuti Luhan dan ikut bangkit. Sehun membalikkan tubuh Luhan menghadapnya dan menangkup kedua pipi Luhan dengan kedua tangannya secara lembut.

"jangan menangis lagi ne, kau tahu setiap bulir air matamu bagaikan sebuah jarum panas yang mampu menusuk hati seorang Oh Sehun, dan itu rasanya sangat sakit.." ucap Sehun lembut

Luhan menatap dalam manik mata Sehun, mencari kebohongan setiap kata-kata yang di lontarkan oleh Sehun, namun nihil tidak ada sama sekali kebohongan dalam manik matanya.

.

.

TES

.

TES

.

.

Luhan meneteskan air matanya, bukan air mata kepedihan yang selama ini mengelir indah di pipinya tapi air mata kebahagiaan. Sehun menghapus air mata Luhan dengan lembut. "bukankah sudah kukatakan jangan menangis.." ucap Sehun khawatir

Luhan menggeleng pelan, dan menggenggam tangan Sehun yang masih beraada di pipinya. "anio aku menangis karna aku sangat bahagia.."

Sehun tersenyum mendengar ucapan Luhan dan membawa namja itu kedalam pelukannya. Luhan pun hanya bisa membalas pelukannya dengan erat.

"Hun.."

"hmmm.."

"Luhan sangat mencintai seorang namja yang bernama Oh Sehun.."

"dan Sehun lebih mencintai Luhan lebih dari Luhan mencintai Oh Sehun..

**Flashback OFF**

.

.

TES

.

.

TES

.

.

Sebulir air mata lolos lagi dari pelupuk matanya. Luhan merutuki kebofohannya yang sangat mudah menangis padahal dulu Luhan sama sekali tidak cengeng malah terkesan dingin dan angkuh.

"Baekkie pinjam ponselmu.." pinta Luhan menyodorkan telapak tangannya

"untuk apa?" tanya Baekhyun

"sudah cepat kemarikan.." ucap Luhan meraih ponsel Baekhyun yang sudah di keluarkannya dari saku celananya.

Luhan menempelkan ponsel Baekhyun di telinganya. Baekhyun hanya menatapnya dengan wajah bingung.

"_annyeong ajumma, ini aku Luhan.. bolehkan Baekkie menginap di rumahku malam ini.."_

Baekhyun melotot mendengar percakapan Luhan di telphone dan berusaha mengambil ponselnya dari Luhan tapi Luhan berkelit dan masih bebicara dengan eomma Baekhyun di telphone.

"_ah ne.. gomawo ajumma.." _ucap Luhan mengakhiri sambungan telephone dan memeletkan lidahnya ke arah Baekhyun.

"yakk sejak kapan aku mengatakan akan menginap di rumahmu hah.." cibir Baekhyun

Luhan menunduk sedih, "baiklah.. tapi bagaimana kalau kau tidak bisa melihatku lagi besok.."

"yakk berhentilah berbicara omong kosong.." bentak Baekhyun

Luhan tersenyum, "anio.. kau tahu sekarang aku sedang sekarat, jadi aku tidak mungkin berbicara omong kosong.."

Baekhyun ingin menyanggah perkataan Luhan lagi. Tapi bus sudah berhenti dan semua penumpang bus sudah keluar, mau tidak mau Baekhyun pun ikut turun dan berjalan di belakang Luhan.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap sendu rumah mewah yang ada di hadapannya, terlihat sangat sempurna dari luar. Tapi terlihat akan sangat rapuh jika kau memasuki rumah itu, sama sekali tidak ada kehangatan di dalamnya, hanya ada aura kesunyian.

Baekhyun berhenti melangkah melihat Luhan menatap sendu pintu kamar yang ada di dekat tangga. Baekhyun tahu kalau itu adalah pintu kamar Suho, kakak Luhan. Luhan yang menyadari kehadiaran Baekhyun mencoba tersenyum, "kajja kita naik ke kamarku.."

Baekhyun merebahkan dirinya dia atas ranjang king size milik Luhan. Baekhyun mencoba menghirup bau ruangan yang sangat di rindukannya, sudah lama sekali Baekhyun tidak pernah datang lagi ke kemar ini semenjak kejadian itu. Baekhyun melirik Luhan yang tertidur di sebelahnya karna lelah.

"Lu.."

"hmmm"

"kau dan Sehun benar-benar berpisah.." tanya Baekhyun masih tidak percaya

"ne.." jawabnya singkat

Baekhyun mendudukkan tubuhnya dan bersandar di tembok. "kau tahu Lu, setiap hari aku melihat sorot mata kehangatan saat dia bersamamu, setiap hari aku melihat sorot mata kesedihan ketika kau mengabaikannya, dan setiap hari juga aku melihat sorot mata kebahagiaan ketika dia melihatmu tersenyum.."

Luhan ikut memposisikan tubuhnya seperti Baekhyun, "mungkin lebih baik seperti ini.." jawabnya

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, "kita akan lihat sampai berapa hari kau akan bertahan tanpa dia di sisimu.." ucapnya kemudian kembali tidur

Luhan menghela nafas, "berapa hari? Molla mungkin sehari saja aku tidak bisa.." ucapnya frustasi kemudian kembali merebahkan tubuhnya.

.

.

KRING.. KRING.. KRING..

Baekhyun mengucek-ngucek matanya dan meraih alarm yang ada di atas nakas dan mematikannya. Baekhyun meraba-raba ke sampingnya,

"kemana dia...?" tanyanya kemudian memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk

"hah dia sudah berubah rupanya.." ucapnya mengingat Luhan sangat susah untuk bangun ketika pagi.

Baekhyun berjalan ke kamar mandi sambil menguap melihat kamar mandi Luhan terbuka Baekhyun segera masuk kedalam. "huh pemandangan yang manyakitkan di pagi hari.." ucapnya sedih melihat Luhan sedang memuntahkan darah di closet dan keringat yang bercucuran.

.

.

HUEKKKK

.

HUEKKKK

"kau yakin Lu tidak ingin kerumah sakit..?" tanya Baekhyun

"kau tahukan? Aku benci rumah sakit.." ucapnya dengan susah payah

Baekhyun menghela nafas, "dia belum berubah.."

**TBC**

**Oh Dhan Mi**


	4. Chapter 4

**Love You To Death**

.

.

Main cast : HunHan

Genre : Sad Romance, Gaje and abal-abal, Yaoi and typo bertebaran

.

.

Happy Reading ^_^

.

.

Don't Like, Don't Read

.

.

Capter 4

Luhan dan Baekhyun berjalan menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan, Luhan menghela nafas kecewa. Baekhyun yang melihatnya benar-benar merasa sedih, "kajja aku lapar..." ajak Baekhyun mengapit lengan Luhan dengan ceria.

Seorang pembantu membawakan sarapan untuk Luhan dan Baekhyun,

"ajumma, umma dan appa kapan pulang?" tanya Luhan

"kata Nyonya dan Tuan minggu depan Tuan Luhan.." jawab yeoja parubaya yang di panggil ajumma itu.

"_hyung_.." tanya Luhan lagi

"kalau Tuan Suho sudah berangkat tadi pagi kuliah Tuan.." jawabnya lagi

Luhan tersenyum, "gomawo ajumma.. selamat bekerja.."

Yeoja parubaya itu tersenyum kemudian meninggalkan Luhan dan Baekhyun di meja makan. Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap sendu kearah Luhan.

"kajja kita berangkat sekolah.." ajak Luhan setelah menghabiskan beberapa potong roti

Baekhyun hanya diam di tempat membuat Luhan menatapnya dengan aneh, "wae? Kau masih ingin makan..?" tanya Luhan, Baekhyun menggeleng..

"trus.."

Baekhyun mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya, "kau harus minum ini dulu.." jawab Baekhyun menggoyang-goyangkan sebuah botol kecil yang berisi beberapa butir obat.

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas, "shireoo.. obat itu pahit.."

"kau harus minum Lu, atau aku akan beritahu Sehun..." ancam Baekhyun, Luhan pun dengan sigap mengambil botol obat yang di sodorkan Baekhyun dan minum beberapa butir.

"puas.." ucap Luhan kesal

"anak pintar.." jawab Baekhyun mengacak rambut Luhan dan mengambil botol obat Luhan kembali kemudian berlari keluar sebelum mendapat amukan dari Luhan, Luhan yang kesal hanya meniup poninya kemudian menyusul Baekhyun keluar rumah.

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

.

BRUKKK

.

.

Tubuh Luhan yang tidak siap terhempas ke lantai setelah di dorong Krystal, "apa yang kau lakukan?" pekik Baekhyun membantu Luhan berdiri

"cih.. pencuri mana bisa mengikuti ujian .." ejek Krystal

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya geram, ingin sekali ia menampar yeoja yang ada di hadapannya ini,

"kalau memang lagu itu kau yang buat, bisakah kau menyanyikannya dengan sebuah gitar?" pinta Luhan

Krystal tergagap mendengar permintaan Luhan, "cihh kau tidak bisa?" ejek Luhan. Baekhyun yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum penuh arti 'dia sudah kembali' gumamnya dalam hati.

Krystal yang tidak ingin malu berjalan ke arah panggung musik dan mengambil sebuah gitar, Krystal melihat sekitar dan kini semua teman-temannya menatapnya menanti apa yang akan di lakukan Krystal.

Krystal mulai memetik senar gitar membuat Luhan tersenyum menang, "lihatlah kau bahkan salah mengambil kunci gitar di awal lagu, seharusnya kau mengambil kunci G bukan C" teriak Luhan sambil mempraktekkannya dengan gitar kesayangannya.

Seketika ruang musik pun menjadi riuh dan mulai mengumpat Krystal, "huuu ternyata kau pencuri sebenarnya Krystal-sshi.." umpat seorang murid yang jengkel dengan Krystal

"anioo kalian salah, bukan aku.." elak Krystal

"kau masih mau berkelit Krystal aku punya foto saat kau mencuri lagu Luhan.." sahut seseorang

Dan semua mata pun memandang seorang yang berteriak itu, "Baekhyun.." lirih Luhan

Baekhyun tersenyum ke arah Luhan, "kalian ingin lihat..?" tanya Baekhyun menyodorkan ponselnya

seorang murid mengambil ponsel Baekhyun dan di ikuti yang lain yang penasaran ingin melihat.

"apa yang kalian lakukan?" teriak seorang guru memasuki ruang musik

"saem ternyata yang mencuri lagu itu bukan Luhan-sshi tapi Krystal-sshi.." jawab seorang murid memberikan ponsel Baekhyun

Guru yang masuk itu pun mengambil ponsel Baekhyun dan melihat foto Krystal yang sedang mengambil kertas lagu Luhan. "Krystal-sshi temui guru Lee di ruangannya sekarang.." teriaknya

"tapi Kim seo—"

"tidak ada tapi-tapian Krystal, kau tidak boleh mengikuti ujian hari ini di kelas saya.." potong Guru Kim

Krystal pun menunduk takut dan keluar dari ruang musik di ikuti bisik-bisik dari murid yang lain. Guru Kim menghela nafas, "sekarang kalian duduk di tempat masing-masing.." perintah guru Kim

Semua murid pun duduk di kursi yang ada di ruang musik, dan guru Kim maju kedepan untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"baiklah ha—"

.

.

BRAKK

.

.

Murid yang sedang memperhatikan Guru Kim mengatakan sesuatu pun berbalik melihat ke arah pintu.

"hosh.. hosh.. mian saem saya terlambat.." ucap namja yang mendorong pintu itu sambil mengatur nafas.

Guru Kim menghela nafas, "masuklah Oh Sehun.."

Seketika tubuh Luhan membatu mendengar nama Sehun, dia belum siap bertemu dengan namja itu.

Sehun pun berjalan masuk, dan duduk di kursi paling belakang . "baru kali ini kau terlambat Sehun, apa kau begadang ? terlihat sekali dari lingkaran hitam yang ada di pinggir matamu.." tanya seorang namja yang duduk di sebelah Sehun. Sehun hanya diam tidak menanggapi pertanyaan salah satu temannya itu, semalam ia memang begadang karna tidak bisa tidur, di pikirannya hanya ada Luhan dan Luhan. Sehun sempat melirik Luhan yang duduk di kursi kedua dari depan.

"baiklah anak-anak hari ini kita akan melakukan ujian 'Sing With Your Partner..'" lanjut guru Kim yang perkataannya sempat terpotong karna kedatangan Sehun

"di depan kalian ada kotak yang berisi gulungan kertas dan di dalam kertas itu tertulis sebuah nomor, orang yang akan menjadi pertner kalian adalah orang yang mendapatkan nomor yang sama dengan kalian.." jelas Guru Kim

Dan semua murid pun mengambil gulungan kertas kecil yang di perintahkan Guru Kim. Setelah semua memegang kertas gulungan, mereka pun mulai membuka gulungan kertasnya.

"baiklah nomor 1 maju kedepan.." ucap guru Kim

Luhan berdiri karna mendapat nomor satu. Luhan mencari seorang yang menjadi partnernya, ia melihat ke arah Baekhyun, "aku nomor 3.." bisik Baekhyun

Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya melihat orang yang menjadi partnernya.

.

.

DEG

.

.

Tubuh Luhan seperti membeku melihat orang yang menjadi partnernya melihatnya dengan tatapan dingin. Luhan menelan ludahnya yang terasa sangat pahit setelah bertemu pandang dengan orang itu.

"Luhan dan Sehun.. partner yang cukup cocok.." sahut Guru Kim

"kemarilah.." perintah Guru Kim

Luhan melihat kearah Baekhyun dengan wajah memelas, tapi Baekhyun hanya senyum-senyum gak jelas seakan mengatakan 'lihatlah bahkan tak kurang dari sehari takdir sudah mempersatukan kalian lagi..'.

Luhan dan Sehun berjalan kedepan dengan gugup dan suasana canggung menyelimuti mereka. sehun pun mulai mengambil gitar dan Luhan duduk di atas kursi di samping Sehun yang sudah di sediakan.

Luhan benar-benar takut menatap Sehun apalagi melihat ekspresi datar Sehun. Sehun mulai memetik gitar dan Luhan yang bagian menyanyinya.

_**Ni xiao xiao de chi bang, jiu yao xiang wo fei xiang  
**_

Luhan mulai menyanyi tapi dengan suara dan intonasi yang datar, "STOP.." teriak guru Kim

"Xi Luhan kau sedang apa? kau sedang mengigau? Apa kalian tidak cocok dan harus di ganti?" tanya guru Kim kesal dengan cara menyanyi Luhan

Sehun ingi angkat bicara agar salah satu di antara mereka di gantikan, walau bagaimanapun juga mereka pasti tidak bisa membangun cemistry karna mereka sedang dalam masalah.

"anio saem.. kami akan melakukannya dengan baik, mian..." jawab Luhan mendahului Sehun

Luhan menatap Sehun lekat, entah keberanian darimana kali ia berani menatap Sehun apalagi menatap kedalam manik mata Sehun, Luhan ingin sekali menumpahkan cairan lewat pelupuk matanya melihat tatapan luka dalam manik mata Sehun, tapi tidak sekarang. Dia harus mampu melewatinya, melewati hari tanpa mengeluarkan air mata. Luhan tersenyum penuh arti menatap Sehun, dalam hati Sehun ingin sekali berteriak kalau ia sangat merindukan senyum itu, tapi beriringan dengan itu hati Sehun ikut teiris menyadari bahwa senyum itu dia dapatkan setelah berpisah dengan Luhan.

Luhan mengalihkan padangannya ke depan, menutup matanya sejenak dan menghela nafas. Dia pun mulai bernyanyi sekarang lebih baik bahkan sangat baik. Membuat semua temannya hanya bisa terbengong-bengong.

(EXO M-Don't Go)

Ni xiao xiao de chi bang, jiu yao xiang wo fei xiang  
kan dao ni hui hui shou yao wo guo lai ni shen pang  
Na ke lian de mu guang, na gu shi tai mi mang  
jiu zai na tian wan shang chui jin wo de xin yi shou cang

Bu ting xiang ni de ke ai mo yang  
zhao mi de wo jiu lian ling hun dou zai wei ni qian gua  
Jiu xiang zui le yi yang, lian hu xi dou yi wang  
ru guo zhe jiu shi ai, yuan yi gen ni dao yuan fang

Shan zhe lei guang, wo zhen bu ren xin yan kan zhe ni shou shang  
jiu suan yi miao huo shi dao yong yuan ye hao, wo dou que ding fang xiang

So baby don't go  
Yeah dai wo dao hui you ni de di fang, yong yuan dou zai yi qi zou  
Oh...Oh wo men yao yi qi fei dao shi jie de zui zhong xin  
ni jiu zai wo de yan li, na li dou fei bu chu qu  
gen wo zou, ni jiu bu hui xiao shi huo shi zong  
Oh ...Jiu xiang meng guo de ni, ni shi wo sheng ming na ge mei li hu die

Oh ... woo hoo hoo...Oh yeah yeah~... Woo hoo hoo..Yeah~ Woo hoo hoo..

.

.

PROK

.

PROK

.

.

Guru Kim bertepuk tangan memecah keheningan, karna semua murid yang menyaksikan penampilan Luhan dan Sehun hanya diam terbengong-bengong, kecuali Baekhyun yang sedari tadi tak henti-hentinya tersenyum penuh arti.

"kalian benar-benar hebat.. ujian kali ini kalian mendapat nilai 100.." ucap Guru Kim senang

Sehun dan Luhan hanya tersenyum menanggapi pujian guru Kim, mereka pun saling menatap dan tersenyum, entah apa arti senyum itu. Yang pasti Sehun sangat senang, jika ia bisa melihat senyum itu setiap hari maka ia rela melepas Luhan, mungkin Luhan memang akan lebih banyak tersenyum jika tanpan dirinya. Baginya senyum Luhan lebih berarti daripada rasa sakit yang dirasakannya saat berpisah dengan Luhan.

Luhan menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dan tersenyum, "kau hebat.." ucapnya tanpa bersuara dan kembali tersenyum, tapi senyuman itu seketika menghilang melihat Luhan mengepal tangannya kuat dan menutup matanya seperti menahan sakit, "oh Tuhan tidak sekarang.." guman Baekhyun dalam hati

.

.

BRUKKK

.

.

Luhan terhuyung ke samping, dan untung saja Sehun yang berdiri di sampingnya bisa dengan reflek menadah tubuh Luhan yang sudah pingsan.

Semua orang menjadi panik dengan kejadian tiba-tiba itu, Sehun pun tak kalah panik. Dia hanya bisa diam mematung sampai Guru Kim berteriak, "Sehun bawa Luhan ke UKS sekarang.." perintah guru Kim

Sehun pun mengangkat tubuh Luhan dan menggendongnya ala bridal style ke UKS. Baekhyun hendak bangkit ingin menyusul Sehun dan Luhan, tapi guru Kim menahannya. "biarkan Sehun yang merawatnya Baekhyun.." sahut guru Kim

"ne.?"

"aku tahu mereka sedang ada masalah, jadi biarkan mereka berdua.." lanjut guru Kim

Baekhyun pun duduk kembali ketempatnya, "bagaimana saem bisa tahu?" tanya Baekhyun

"aku tahu semua tentang muridku, terutama murid kesayanganku Luhan dan Sehun.." jawab guru Kim

Kali ini bukan hanya Baekhyun yang melongo di buat oleh perkataan guru Kim, tapi semua murid. "sudahlah.. sekarang nomor 2 naik keatas.." perintah guru Kim tersenyum penuh arti.

Baekhyun mulai berfikir, "_murid kesayangan?"._ Baekhyun teringat sesuatu, saat Luhan di tuduh mencuri lagu itu, guru Kim sama sekali tidak menghukum Luhan, hanya menyuruhnya membuat lagu lagi, padahal guru Kim tidak pernah bersikap seperti itu terhadap murid lain. Matanya beralih menatap guru Kim yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya, Baekhyun pun membalasnya dengan senyum manis. "_lihatlah Lu, kau tidak sendiri di dunia ini.."._

.

.

.

Sehun membaringkan tubuh Luhan di atas ranjang UKS, petugas UKS sedang tidak masuk. Sehun benar-benar khawatir,bingung harus berbuat apa. Saat Sehun ingin kebelakang mengambil sesuatu tangan Luhan lebih dulu mencekal tangan Sehun.

"Luhan.." panggil Sehun berfikir bahwa Luhan sudah sadar, tapi Luhan sama sekali tidak membuka matanya malah semakin mengeratkan genggamannya di tangan Sehun seperti mencari kekuatan untuk membantunya melawan sesuatu. Sehun tidak tahu apa itu? Tapi jika Luhan menginginkannya maka Sehun dengan senang hati memberikannya. Sehun mengelus lembut rambut Luhan, menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi matanya, di tatapnya lekat-lekat wajah Luhan.

Bola mata Sehun memanas menyadari sesuatu, tubuh Luhan semakin kurus. Wajahnya sangat pucat dan raut wajah kesedihan terpampang jelas di wajahnya meski ia sedang tidur. _"apa yang terjadi Lu?" _tanyanya dalam hati. Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan. Sehun tau ini salah, tapi Sehun tidak tega melihat raut wajah Luhan yang berkerut sedih, mulai dari mencium kedua mata Luhan, kemudian hidung mungil Luhan dan terakhir bibir Luhan. Sehun hanya menempelkanya "saranghae.." bisiknya beriringan dengan satu tetes bulir air matanya mengalir di pipinya. Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dan genggaman tangan Luhan pun terlepas. "mianhae.." ucapnya serak kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang masih terlelap.

Terlelap? Benarkah Luhan tertidur? Setelah kepergian Sehun, Luhan membuka matanya sambil menatap langit-langit ruang UKS.

.

TES

.

TES

.

Tidak! Luhan tidak bisa menahan air matanya yang mendesak keluar, Luhan tidak bisa menepati janjinya, apalagi setelah mendengar suara Sehun yang sangat serak. Dan satu hal yang Luhan yakini kalau Sehun menangis dan itu karna dirinya.

"Lu—" Baekhyun menghentikan ucapannya melihat Luhan tak henti-hentinya meneteskan air mata. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menjenguk Luhan setelah ia melakukan ujian.

"Luhan gwaenchana?" tanya Baekhyun hati-hati

Luhan hanya diam dan tidur memunggungi Baekhyun, Luhan terisak menumpahkan semua air mata yang terbendung dari pelupuk matanya. Baekhyun yang melihatnya tanpa sadar ikut menteskan air , Baekhyun mendekati Luhan dan memeluknya. "Lu menangislah.. jangan kau tahan.. aku akan selalu menjadi sandaran untukmu.." ucapnya memeluk Luhan dan ikut menangis.

.

.

.

Semakin hari, kesehatan Luhan memang membaik tapi itu bukan sebuah jaminan kalau Luhan akan sembuh total, berkat ocehan dan paksaan Baekhyun. Luhan pun mulai rutin meminum obatnya. Hari ini Luhan lagi-lagi mendesah kecewa,

"ekhmm.. ekhmm.." Baekhyun berdehem membuat Luhan menoleh ke arahanya

"wae?" tanya Luhan

Bukannya menjawab Baekhyun malah bersiul-ria. "Baekkie wae?" tanya Luhan lagi

"oh Lihatlah Lu? Dia hanya tidak hadir dalam kelas selama beberapa hari, tapi wajahmu itu seperti tidak di setrika selama bertahun-tahun.." jawab Baekhyun polos

"nugu?" tanya Luhan

"ck.. siapa lagi kalau bukan Oh Sehun.." jawab Baekhyun

Luhan melotot kearah Baekhyun, "anio.. aku ha—"

"sudahlah Lu, aku tahu kau masih sangat mencintainya.. susullah dia, dia ada di atap.." potong Baekhyun

Luhan pun segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya, tapi baru beberapa langkah ia berbalik menatap Baekhyun, "darimana kau tahu dia ada di atap.." tanya Luhan

Baekhyun hanya mengedikkan bahunya, "Baekhyun memang tahu segalanya.." ucap Baekhyun bangga.

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas dan melanjutkan perjalanannya ke atap. Ia mulai membuka pintu atap dengan sangat pelan. Pandangannya beredar mencari sosok yang sangat di rindukannya akhir-akhir ini. Sampai matanya tertuju pada sudut atap, di sana seorang namja sedang bersandar di tembok dan meluruskan kakinya, tangannya ia biarkan menjutai. Matanya terpejam layaknya orang yang sedang tidur.

Luhan menghampiri sosok itu dan duduk di sampingnya,

"Sehun..." bisiknya lirih

Luhan membekap mulutnya agar tak mengeluarkan isakan saat melihat air mata Sehun mengalir begitu saja dari pelupuk matanya yang masih terpejam. Sakit! Luhan merasakan ribuan jarum menusuk hatinya melihat keadaan Sehun sekarang, sangat menyedihkan. Ingin sekali ia memeluk namja ini, tapi sebuah dinding kasat mata membatasinya. Dinding yang sudah mereka bangun setelah berpisah.

"_kumohon Sehun.. jangan seperti ini, kau tahu melihatmu seperti ini membuatku merasakan sakit, ini bahkan lebih sakit jauh beribu kali lebih sakit saat aku harus merasakan penyakit ini" ucapnya dalam hati_

Luhan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sehun, Luhan bisa merasakan saat nafas Sehun. Luhan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir tipis Sehun, mendiamkannya dan berbisik "nado saranghae" .

.

.

**Flashback On**

"Lu..." Sehun mengehentikan ucapannya melihat Luhan yang di hadapannya sedang menangis dalam diam dan memandang kedepan dengan tatapan kosong

Sehun mendekati Luhan dan duduk di sampingnya, di tatapnya dengan lekat wajah Luhan. Sedang yang di tatapi hanya diam dan tidak menyadari kehadiran Sehun.

Sehun menarik tubuh Luhan kedalam pelukannya , "wae? Apa yang terjadi eum?" tanya Sehun lembut

Luhan yang masih sangat terkejut karna Sehun yang langsung memeluknya hanya bisa diam. Merasa tidak di tanggapi Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkup pipi Luhan. Di hapusnya kedua air mata Luhan dan dengan perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan, Sehun menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Luhan, hanya menempelkan tidak ada lumatan. Setelah cukup lama Sehun melepaskan bibirnya, dan mengusap air mata Luhan yang terus menetes.

"bukankah sudah kukatakan jangan pernah menangis? Apalagi di belakangku.." ucap Sehun lembut

Luhan masih diam memandangi wajah Sehun, air matanya tidak mau berhenti mengalir. Bukan karana kesedihan tapi karna kebahagiaan, betapa beruntungnya dia mendapatkan seorang namja yang sangat menyayanginya, yang selalu ada buatnya dan selalu mampu membuat Luhan melupakan semua kejadian buruk yang di alaminya, hanya dengan melihat wajah dan sorot kehangatan Sehun.

"apa tentang appa dan ummamu lagi?" tanya Sehun

Luhan mengangguk, "aku meridukannya.." bisiknya hampir tak terdengar

"Lu.. percayalah mereka juga pasti merindukanmu.." ucap Sehun lembut

Luhan ingin sekali percaya perkataan Sehun, tapi kenapa hatinya berkata lain. Tak ingin mengecewakan namja yang ada di hadapannya, Luhan hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Sehun juga ikut tersenyum melihat senyum indah Luhan, senyum yang mampu membuatnya tenang dan terasa sangat hangat.

"Hun.."

"eumm"

"kenapa kau selalu menciumku saat aku menangis?" tanya Luhan

"aku akan selalu melakukannya jika kau menangis, dan kau harus melakukannya jika aku juga sedang menangis.." jawab Sehun

Luhan terkikik, "memangnya kapan seorang Oh Sehun akan menangis?"

Sehun tersenyum, "mungkin saat kau meninggalkanku.." jawabnya memandang langit

Luhan ikut tersenyum, "hanya kematian yang mampu memisahkan seorang Xi Luhan dan Oh Sehun.."

Sehun menoleh ke arah Luhan, "yakso.. saranghae.."

"yakso.. nado saranghae.."

**Flashback Off**

**.**

**.**

KREKK

.

.

Luhan menutup pintu atap dan membekap mulutnya agar tak mengeluarkan isakan, tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas dan ia hanya bisa terduduk sambli bersandar di pintu atap, air matany benar-benar tumpah. Janji hanya sebuah janji, kini ia tak bisa memenuhi janji itu, dia telah berpisah dengan Sehun.

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali membiasakan cahaya masuk kedalam retinya, matany menelusuri atap dan tidak menemukan sesuatu seperti yang di harapkannya, sambil memegangi bibirnya ia tersenyum pahit, "ternyata hanya mimpi.." gumamnya lirih.

.

.

.

"Lu..?" panggil Baekhyun

"hmm.."

"apa kau bertemu Sehun, otteh?" tanya Baekhyun antusias

Luhan tersenyum miris mengingat kejadian di atap, "ani.. aku tidak bertemu dengannya.." jawabnya berbohong

"jinja?.."

Luhan mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Tidak tahu apa yang harus di katakannya, Baekhyun memilih diam dan berajalan di samping Luhan menuju rumah Luhan. Baekhyun berhenti sejenak menatap ke depan, membuat Luhan ikut menghentikan langkahnya.

"waeyo?" tanya Luhan

"bukankah itu Sehun, tapi dengan siapa?" jawab Baekhyun menunjuk ke arah yang di maksudnya

Luhan menoleh ke arah yang di tunjuk Baekhyun,

.

.

DEG

.

.

Hati Luhan terasa tertohok melihat Sehun bersama seorang yeoja, yeoja itu sedang bergelanyut manja di lengan Sehun. Dan Sehun hanya diam, membiarkan yeoja itu bersikap manja, padahal Luhan sangat tahu kalau Sehun paling benci dengan yang namanya 'manja' kecuali jika Luhan yang melakukannya, tapi yang di lihatnya sekarang sangat berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang di ketahuinya.

"secepat itukah dia melupakanku?" tanya Luhan lirih, Baekhyun yang melihat raut kesedihan di wajah Luhan langsung menarik lengan Luhan menjauh

"_awas kau Oh Sehun..." umpat Baekhyun dalam hati_

.

.

.

"ayolah oppa temani aku..." bujuk seorang yeoja cantik kepada namja tampan yang ada didepannya

"Sulli-ah... oppa lelah, oppa igin pulang.." jawab namja itu

Yeoja yang bernama Sulli itu belum mau berputus asa, dia pun bergelayut di lengan namja itu dan mulai mengeluarkan jurusnya, "Sehun oppa, temani aku.. aku baru saja pulang dari jepang dan aku ingin sekali makan ramen.. temani aku jebal.. atau.."

Namja yang ternyata Sehun itu memutar bola matanya malas, "atau.."

"atau aku akan bilang ke ajumma kalau oppa jahat kepada adik kesayangannya ini.." jawab Sulli

Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi, "baiklah.. baiklah.. terserah kau saja.."

Sulli tersenyum lebar dan menarik tanga Sehun menuju kedai ramen yang sangat di rindukannya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap tajam ke arah namja yang ada di depannya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "nuguya?" tanyanya

"ne..?"

"yeoja yang bersamamu kemarin itu Oh Sehun.." ucap Baekhyun malas

Sehun berfikir sejenak, "maksudmu Sulli.." tanyanya

"molla, siapa dia Oh Sehun?" tanya Baekhyun tajam

"adik sepupuku, wae?" jawab Sehun santai

"sepupu?" tanya Baekhyun memastikan, dan Sehun mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Baekhyun menghela nafas ternyata ia sudah salah sangka, "ingat yah Oh Sehun, aku tahu kau sudah berpisah dengan Luhan, tapi kau tahu kan Luhan masih sangat mencintaimu.. jadi jangan dekat dengan namja atau yeoja lain ne.."

Sehun mengerinyitkan dahinya bingun, "pokoknya kalau sampai aku melihatmu dengan yeoja atau namja lain.. maka kau akan mati di tanganku.." lanjut Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya di depan wajah Sehun

Sehun tersenyum, "tenanglah aku hanya mencintai Luhan seorang..."

Baekhyun mengangguk, "kau harus berusaha keras ne.. agar Luhan mau kembali padamu.." Sehun menganggguk sebagai jawaban, "tap—"

"tenanglah, aku akan membantumu.." potong Baekhyun

Sehun tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapan Baekhyun dan hendak memeluknya, tapi Baekhyun menahannya. "eits.. kau ingin Luhan mencingcangku karna kau memelukku.." elak Baekhyun kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Sehun.

"gomawo Baekkie.." teriak Sehun

Baekhyun hanya mengangkat tangan kanannya sebagai jawaban sambil tersenyum, "_karna aku tidak ingin melihat raut wajah penyesala di matanya, saat dia benar-benar harus pergi tanpa kau di sisinya.."_

_TBC_

Anyyeong masih adakah yang nunggu nih FF? *nggak ada

Ok.. ok.. Dhan Mi udah bawa lanjutannya nih, mian kalau mengecewakan. Mian banget.. Dhan Mi lagi buntu banget soal nih FF, jadi lama deh Dhan Mi lanjutnya. **Sorry For Typo Dhan Mi malas EDIT! ^_^**

RnR lagi ne?


	5. Chapter 5

**Love You To Death**

.

.

Main cast : HunHan

Genre : Sad Romance, Gaje and abal-abal, Yaoi and typo bertebaran

.

.

Happy Reading ^_^

.

.

Don't Like, Don't Read

.

.

Capter 5

"Lu gwaenchana?" tanya Baekhyun yang melihat Luhan sangat lemas

"nan gwaenchana.." jawabnya malas, entah kenapa sejak melihat Sehun dengan seorang yeoja membuatnya sangat tidak bersemangat.

"karna Sehun lagi.." tebak Baekhyun

Luhan hanya diam tidak ingin menjawab Baekhyun, bukankah tanpa Luhan katakan 'iya' pun Baekhyun akan tahu jawabannya, sahabatnya itu memang selalu bisa menebak isi kepalanya.

Baekhyun mengehela nafas, "tenanglah yeoja kemarin itu hanya sepupu Sehun, dia masih mencintaimu Lu.."

Mendengar ucapan Baekhyun, Luhan langsung semangat menatap Baekhyun mencoba memastikan pendengarannya. "ck.. lihatlah.. dirimu Lu, aku tahu kau tidak bisa jauh dari bayang-bayang seorang namja yang bernama Oh Sehun.."

Luhan hanya menghela nafas mendengar ucapan Baekhyun yang 100 % benar. "darimana kau tahu kalau yeoja kemarin itu sepupu Sehun eoh?" tanya Luhan penuh selidik

"tentu saja aku tahu, Sehun sendiri yang mengatakannya.." jawab Baekhyun santai

"jinja? Sebenarnya kau punya hubungan apa dengan Sehun..?" tanya Luhan lagi

Baekhyun menyeringai dalam hati, "hubungan apa yah? Sepertinya hubungan kita sudah mulai dekat.." godanya membuat Luhan melotot

"kalian kan sudah putus, jadi tidak ada salahnya kan aku dekat dengan Sehun, Sehun kan tampan, kaya, baik lagi..." lanjut Baekhyun membuat Luhan semakin melotot

"bwahahahahahah.. Lihatlah Lu, kau serius sekali... mana mungkin aku merebut Sehun darimu eoh..?" tawa Baekhyun akhirnya pecah karna berhasil memanasi Luhan

Luhan mendelik kesal kearah Baekhyun yang terus tertawa. "ekhemm.. ekhemm... sang pangeran datang tuh.." ucap Baekhyun menunjuk bangku Sehun

Luhan menoleh kearah Sehun yang sudah di kerumuni beberapa yeoja centil di sekolah, dan yang membuat Luhan kesal Sehun sama sekali terganggu bahkan tersenyum. Dan Luhan sangat yakin kalau Sehun juga melihatnya tadi. Melihat kecemburuan Luhan, Baekhyun semakin tertawa senang dalam hati.

"ekhemm.. ekhemm.. kenapa auranya terasa panas yah..?" sahut Baekhyun mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan lehernya

Luhan menoleh ke arah Baekhyun, "panas?" ucapnya tidak percaya, padahal dalam kelas mereka ada 5 AC yang semuanya berfungsi

"entahlah.. aku kan bilangnya auranya terasa panas.." jawab Baekhyun penuh penekanan di setiap katanya

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas, kini ia mengerti maksud Baekhyun. sekali lagi ia melirik Sehun yang masih sibuk dengan yeoja-yeoja centil itu kemudian ia palingkan wajahnya dengan kesal dan mencoret-coreti bukunya dengan sembarang melampiaskan kekesalannya.

Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum, ia melirik ke arah Sehun. Saat itu Sehun juga meliriknya, Baekhyun mengedipkan salah satu matanya, tanda bahwa usaha mereka berhasil.

.

.

.

"kau benar tidak bisa pulang bersamaku?" tanya Luhan lagi

Baekhyun mengangguk, "mian.. aku harus segera pergi.. aku berjanji besok aku akan menemanimu seharian..." ucapnya kemudian masuk kedalam mobil yang di bawa supirnya

Luhan menghela nafas kecewa melihat kepergian Baekhyun. Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang, "aku yakin kau akan bahagia hari ini.." gumamnya pelan hampir tak terdengar kemudian berbalik menghadap kedepan

.

GREPP

.

Luhan menoleh ke samping melihat orang yang mencegat tangannya. "apa yang kau lakukan Oh Sehun.." tanyanya dingin

Sehun hanya tersenyum dan menarik tangan Luhan berjalan meninggalkan area sekolah.

"lepaskan.." pekik Luhan

"Oh Sehun lepaskan atau aku akan berte—"

.

GREPP

.

"atau kau akan apa?" tanya Sehun saat memeluk Luhan, Luhan terdiam dalam pelukan Sehun, oh demi apapun di dunia ini Luhan rela menukarnya dengan pelukan yang sangat di rindukannya pelukan seorang namja yang sangat di cintainya, Oh Sehun.

Luhan mendorong tubuh Sehun, "kumohon jangan seperti ini Sehun, kita sudah berakhir.." ucapnya berbalik badan. Hati Sehun teriris mendengar ucapan Luhan, tapi kali ini dia tidak mau kehilangan kesempatan.

.

GREPP

.

Sehun memeluk Luhan dari belakang, tangannya melingkar di depan dada Luhan. "maafkan aku Lu, maaf.." ucapnya serak karna air matanya yang menetes begitu saja tanpa ia minta

Luhan terpana mendengar suara Sehun, segera ia balikkan badannya menatap Sehun. Ternyata dugaan benar, Sehun menangis. "jangan menangis ku mohon, aku tidak sanggup melihatnya.." ucap Luhan lemah

Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya, "bukankah sudah ku katakan, aku akan menangis jika kau tidak berada di sampingku.."

"ku mohon jangan seperti ini Sehun, kita suda—"

.

CUPP

.

Sehun menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Luhan membuat Luhan menghentikan ucapannya. Cukup lama Sehun menempelkannya hingga ia akhirnya melumat bibir Luhan dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Luhan hanya diam dan pasrah, jujur ia sangat merindukan bibir Sehun, merindukan setiap sentuhan yang Sehun berikan, yang mampu membuat jutaan kupu-kupu berterbangan di perutnya, yang mampu membuat jutaan volt listrik mengalir di dalam darahnya.

Sehun melepaskan ciumannya, "aku minta maaf, mengatakan putus hari itu aku hanya terbawa emosi Lu.. sungguh aku tidak ingin putus darimu.." ucapnya lembut sambil menatap manik mata Luhan yang sangat indah dan tidak akan pernah membuatnya bosan.

Luhan tidak mampu mengatakan apa-apa, lidahnya seakan kelu dan tidak mampu mengatakan apa-apa. Sehun menghela nafas melihat Luhan sama sekali tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tapi ia belum mau menyerah, Sehun menarik tangan Luhan dan menautkan tangannya dengan jemari-jemari Luhan menariknya entah kemana.

.

.

"Lotte Word?" gumam Luhan

Sehun tersenyum menoleh ke arah Luhan, "ne.. aku tahu kau suka.." jawabnya menarik tangan Luhan ke salah satu wahana, semenjak dari sekolah Sehun belum pernah melepaskan tautan tangannya di tangan Luhan.

"huek.. huek.. huek.." Sehun memuntahkan seluruh perutnya setelah menaiki salah satu wahana yang ekstrim

"bwahahahahhahaha.. kau tahu Oh Sehun, kau itu bodoh.. kau kan takut naik seperti itu kenapa kau masih naik itu eoh.." ucap Luhan memegangi perutnya yang sakit karna terus tertawa

Sehun tersenyum melihat tawa Luhan, "karna kau menyukainya Lu.." jawabnya membuat Luhan langsung terdiam.

"kajja.. kau masih ingin naik itu kan?" ajak Sehun kembali menarik tangan Luhan untuk mengantri menaiki wahana ekstrim selanjutnya

"chakamam.." Luhan berhenti berjalan, Sehun juga ikut berhenti , "wae?" tanya Sehun

"kita naik bianglala saja, aku tidak ingin kau sakit.." usul Luhan yang di sambut sebuah senyuman oleh Sehun

"baiklah.." jawab Sehun menarik tangan Luhan menjauh dari antrian

.

.

"indah..." gumam Luhan melihat pemandangan dari dalam bianglala

"_kau lebih indah Lu.." _jawab Sehun dalam hati

Luhan menoleh kearah Sehun yang duduk di depannya, "kenapa kau diam saja eoh?" tanya Luhan

Sehun tidak menjawab apa-apa hanya diam terus memandangi Luhan sambil tersenyum. "karna aku sedang menikmati pemandangan terindah di dunia ini.." jawabnya

Luhan mengerinyitkan dahinya bingung mendengar jawaban Sehun, "kau.. bagiku Xi Luhan adalah hal yang paling indah di dunia ini.." lanjutnya dengan nada lembut

Luhan terhenyak mendengar ucapan Sehun, bisa Luhan rasakan kalau sekarang di wajahnya sudah merona merah. Tak ingin Sehun melihatnya merona, Luhan pun memalingkan wajahnya melihat pemandangan dengan salah tingkah, Sehun yang melihatnya kini tersenyum senang.

.

.

"jangan memandangiku seperti itu Sehun.." ucapnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari luar jendela bus. Kini ia dan Sehun sudah pulang dari Lotte Word menaiki Bus untuk pulang ke rumah.

"Lu tidak bisakah kita kembali seperti dulu.." ucap Sehun memelas

Luhan menoleh ke arah Sehun dan menidurkan kepalnya di bahu Sehun. "kau tahu Sehunnie, aku tidak akan pernah peduli jika semua orang membenciku, menghindariku, bahkan menghinaku. Sekali lagi, Aku tidak akan pernah peduli akan itu, yang aku inginkan bukan kasih sayang mereka, bukan kepercayaan mereka, melainkan kasih sayang dan kepercayaan dari seorang Oh Sehun, tapi jika orang itu juga tidak mempercayaiku apa yang harus aku lakukan?, itu membuat benteng kepercayaan yang sudah kubangun dengan kokoh seketika hancur hanya dengan sebuah pertanyaan meragukan darinya?" ucapnya membuat Sehun tercekat

Sehun menangkup pipi Luhan dan mengusap air mata Luhan yang entah sejak kapan mengalir, "kau tahu Lu, hari itu aku hanya sedikit tergoda bertanya tentang itu padamu, tapi.. kalau pun kau menjawab iya dan kalaupun kau pelakunya, percayalah aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu .. karna aku sangat mencintaimu dan aku akan selalu mempercayaimu.. semua kekurangan dan kelebihanmu aku akan selalu menerima itu.."

Luhan tersenyum, ia menggenggam tangan Sehun. "aku membencimu Oh Sehun.."

"dan aku mencintamu Xi Luhan.." jawabnya mengecup dahi Luhan

"_aku mungkin tidak tahu sampai kapan aku akan bertahan, tapi hidupku yang terbilang mungkin singkat ini akan terasa sangat bermakna dari waktu 1000 tahun pun karna Oh Sehun, namja yang menjadi nafasku, sumber kebahagiaanku akan selalu bersamaku sampai aku menutup mata nantinya.."_

.

.

"ekhem.. ekhem.. sepertinya aku hanya akan jadi obat nyamuk di sini.." sahut Baekhyun yang duduk di depan Sehun dan Luhan saat mereka sedang di kantin

Belum sempat Sehun dan Luhan menjawabnya, seseorang sudah menyahut lebih dulu.

"siapa bilang?" tanyanya kemudian duduk di samping Baekhyun sambil meletakkan nampan makannanya

"Chanyeol-ah.. bogoshipeo.." teriak Luhan hendak memeluk Chanyeol

"ekhem.. ekhemm.."

Suara deheman Sehun membuat Luhan tidak jadi memeluk Chanyeol dan duduk kembali ke samping Sehun. "nado bogoshipeo Luhan-ah.." jawabnya dengan nada ceria

"kau kemana saja eoh?" tanya Luhan

"aku mengurus studyku di luar negeri untuk tahun depan.." jawabnya

Luhan hanya mengangguk-ngangguk paham, kemudian matanya melirik ke arah Baekhyun. _"saatnya balas dendam.." _ pekiknya dalam hati

"Chanyeol-ah..kau sudah punya namjachingu, atau yeojachingu?" tanya Luhan

Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya menatap Luhan, "anio.. wae?" tanyanya

"kau tidak tahu kan? kau punya seorang fans namja manis yang mengangumimu sejak lama" ucapnya membuat Baekhyun melotot

Luhan berteriak senang melihat ekspresi Baekhyun, Sehun hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah Luhan. "jinja? Nuguya?" tanya Chanyeol semangat

"namanya By—akhhhh" Luhan tidak melanjutkan ucapannya karna seseorang sudah menginjak kakinya, palakunya sudah pasti bukan Sehun dan Chanyeol.

"Lu gwaenchana?" tanya Chanyeol khawatir, Luhan mengangguk sebagai jawaban, sedang Sehun dan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum-senyum tanpa khawatir sedikit pun

"kau yakin tidak apa-apa Lu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah di buat-buat, dan Luhan melotot sebagai jawaban

Luhan menoleh kearah Sehun dengan wajah memelas, sungguh Sehun ingin sekali tertawa melihat wajah Luhan yang sangat menggemaskan itu. "kajja, kita pergi saja dari sini.." ajak Sehun menuntun Luhan

Baekhyun melongo melihat Sehun dan Luhan meninggalkannya di kantin sendirian, Ok ralat. Maksudnya bersama namja yang sudah lama ia kagumi.

"ekhem.. ekhem.." Baekhyun berdehem menghilangkan kecanggungan

Cahenyol hanya tersenyum mengaduk-ngaduk supnya, sebenarnya dia sudah tahu nama yang di maksud Luhan, dia hanya berpura-pura berakting untuk menggoda Baekhyun. Tidak bisa ia pungkiri ia sedikit tertarik dengan namja yang ada di sebelahnya ini, mungkin langkah bagus untuk melupakan Luhan sebagai pengisi hatinya saat ini, atau bisa jadi dia sudah jatuh cinta pada namja manis yang ada di sampingnya ini.

.

.

.

Sehun menangkup keduan pipi Luhan, "wae?" tanya Luhan

"kau tidak makan dengan benar eoh?" tanya Sehun balik

Luhan menurunkan tangan Sehun dari pipinya, "anio.. aku makan banyak.." jawabnya bohong

"lalu kemana pipi cabimu..?" tanya Sehun lagi

"molla.." jawab Luhan acuh

Sehun menghela nafas, "kau sakit?" tanya Sehun lemah

.

DEG

.

Luhan menelan liurnya yang terasa sangat pahit, ia belum siap mengatakan yang sebenarnya, tidak! Dia belum siap melihat raut wajah kemarahan dan kecewa dan yang paling di takutkannya adalah raut wajah kesedihan dari Sehun.

"anio.. aku baik-baik saja Sehun.. apa perlu aku habiskan seluruh makanan di kantin agar kau melihat pipi cabiku lagi.." rayunya dengan ageyo terbaiknya melihat raut kesal Sehun

Sehun sebenarnya ingin tertawa melihat ageyo Luhan yang sangat menggemaskan itu, tapi ia berusaha mempertahankan wajah coolnya. Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya kesal karna Sehun sama sekali tidak menanggapinya, kebiasaannya sedang kesal adalah melipat kedua tangannya di dada sambil meniup-niup poninya, itulah yang di lakukan Luhan sekarang membuat Sehun berusaha keras menahan imannya.

Sehun menoleh ke arah Luhan yang duduk di sampingnya masih dengan gaya meniup-niup poninya kesal. Kali ini Sehun tidak bisa menahan senyumnya.

.

CUPP

.

Sehun mencium pipi Luhan, membuat Luhan reflek menoleh ke arah Sehun sambil mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Sehun tersenyum, "aku hanya tidak ingin kau sakit Lu.." ucapnya dengan lembut

"nan gwaenchana Hun, aku benar-benar baik-baik saja.." balasnya tersenyum menatap sendu manik mata Sehun

"kemarilah.." pinta Sehun menepuk pahanya

Luhan kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan duduk di pangkuan Sehun, membiarkan namja itu memeluk pingganynya dan mengecup beberapa kali cekuk lehernya yang membuatnya seakan terbang ke atas awan yang sangat tinggi.

"saranghae.." bisik Sehun

"nado saranghae Oh Sehun.." balasnya sambil menutup matanya menikmati pelukan hangan sang kekasih dan lembutnya angin menerbangkan poninya.

"_bagiku hidup 1 hari bersamamu lebih berarti daripada 1000 tahun tapi kau tak bersamaku.. karna cinta yang kau berikan itu tidak akan mati sampai kapanpun di hatiku..percayalah hanya kaulah namja yang mampu membuatku jatuh cinta, jatuh cinta setiap hari sampai mungkin aku benar-benar harus meninggalkan dunia ini.."_

.

.

.

"hari ini Sehun tidak masuk?" tanya Baekhyun

Luhan mengangguk lemah, "dia bilang ingin menamani ibunya ke rumah sakit.." jawabnya dengan nada lemah

Baekhyun menghela nafas, "aigooo, semangat hidupmu ternyata tergantung dari dirinya.."

Luhan masih diam yang berarti mengiyakan perkataan Baekhyun.

.

"kau yakin ingin ikut pelajaran olahraga Lu?" tanya Baekhyun tidak percaya, mereka sekarang sedang berada di lapangan untuk mengikuti pelajaran olahraga

Luhan mengangguk, "tap—"

"nan gwaenchana Baekkie.. aku sudah meminum obatku.." potongnya dengan nada semangat

Baekhyun menghela nafas, "baiklah.. tapi jika perasaanmu sudah tidak enak, katakan padaku ne.." Luhan mengangguk sebagai jawaban

"Luhan, Baekhyun apa yang kalian lakukan.. ayo cepat lari.." teriak Guru Lee melihat Baekhyun dan Luhan hanya diam berbicara tidak ikut berlari dengan yang lain

Luhan dan Baekhyun saling menatap kemudian tertawa dan berlari mengikuti yang lain mengelilingi lapangan.

1 putaran

2 putaran

3 putaran

.

DEG

.

Luhan berhenti berlari memegangi dadanya yang berdenyut sakit, Baekhyun yang melihat Luhan langsung berlari menghampiri Luhan."Lu gwaenchana..?" tanyanya panik

"nan—"

BRUKKK

Tubuh Luhan terjatuh ke tanah lapangan, membuat semua teman yang melihatnya berhenti melakukan aktifitas dan diam memandangi Baekhyun yang merengkuh tubuh Luhan sambil menangis.

"Lu bertahanlah.." ucap Baekhyun panik

Guru Lee menghampiri Baekhyun dan Luhan, "Baekhyun bawa Luhan ke UKS.." perintahnya

"anio saem.. Luhan harus segera ke rumah sakit sekarang atau nyawanya tidak akan tertolong" jawabnya di iringi dengan air matanya yang tidak mau berhenti mengalir

"apa maksudmu Ba—"

"ku mohon saem, aku butuh ambulance sekarang.." mobon Baekhyun frustasi

Guru Lee yang melihat ke seriusan Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi rumah sakit.

Tak lama kemudian datanglah mobil ambulance dan Luhan langsung di bawah kerumah sakit. Baekhyun terus saja menangis sambil menggenggam tangan Luhan, Baekhyun tahu Luhan sekarang mencoba melawan rasa sakitnya karna pegangan tangan Luhan di tangannya sangat erat seperti mencari kekuatan. Setetes air mata mengalir di pipi Luhan karna menahan rasa sakitnya membuat Baekhyun semakin sedih dan panik, "ku mohon Lu, bertahanlah.." ucapnya terisak

.

.

.

**Sehun Pov**

Aishhh appan sih Ummaku itu menyruhku menemaninya ke rumah sakit, oh demi Tuhan aku merindukan Luhan. Aku bisa frustasi sehari saja tidak melihatnya, lagian kenapa juga aku harus menunggu sampai berjam-jam seperti ini. Memangnya apa yang di lakukan umma dengan dokter itu sampai berjam-jam seperti ini. Ah lebih baik aku jalan-jalan saja dulu.

Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit yang cukup ramai dengan lalu lalang para suster dan dokter yang membawa ranjang rumah sakit dengan tergesah-gesah, sepertinya pasien gawat darurat- pikirku. Tunggu dulu sepertinya aku mengenal namja itu, aku berlari mengejar namja itu yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari tempatku berdiri.

Hampir saja aku kehilangan jejaknya untung saja aku kuat berlari, "Baekhyun.." gumamku pelan melihat Baekhyun yang berdiri di depan sebuah ruang UGD sambil menangis dan mondar-mandir gelisah menggunakan seragam olahraga.

"siapa yang kecelakaan?" tanyaku pada diri sendiri, karna rasa penasaran aku pun mendekati Baekhyun dan menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Baekhyun.." panggilku pelan

**Sehun Pov End**

**.**

**.**

PUKK

.

.

"Baekhyun.." panggil Sehun pelan

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Sehun, "Sehun.." gumamnya dengan mata terbelalak kaget melihat Sehun

"apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Siapa yang kecelakaan...?" tanya Sehun

Baekhyun menelan ludah pahit mendengar pertanyaan Sehun, ia bingung harus menjawab apa. tapi mungkin saja saatnya Sehun tahu keadaan Luhan yang sebenarnya. Itu akan lebih baik, pikirnya.

"Luhan.."

.

DEG

.

Sehun terpaku mendengar nama yang di sebut Baekhyun, satu nama yang seketika membuat dadanya terasa sesak, membuat paru-parunya seakan sulit mendapat pasokan udara.

"apa yang terjadi pada Luhan?" tanyanya pelan, hampir seperti bisikan, ia juga tidak tahu kenapa suaranya tiba-tiba saja sangat susah ia keluarkan

"dengarkan aku baik-baik Sehun.." ucap Baekhyun serius

Sehun tidak menjawab masih diam mematung, Baekhyun mulai bercerita dan mengatakan semua yang terjadi pada Luhan. Tentang penyakitnya yang mungkin saja bisa merenggut nyawanya kapan saja. Mendengar penuturan Baekhyun lagi-lagi Sehun hanya bisa terpana dan diam mencoba memproses setiap perkataan Baekhyun yang entah kenapa sangat sulit di cerna oleh otaknya.

.

TES

.

Setetes air mata lolos dari pelupuk mata Sehun setelah otaknya berhasil mencerna perkataan Baekhyun. Setiap huruf yang di ucapkan Baekhyun rasanya seperti sebuah jarum panas menusuk hatinya, dan rasanya sangat sakit benar-benar sakit hingga ia tidak bisa menahan setiap air mata yang terus lolos dari pelupuk matanya.

"Sehun.." panggil Baekhyun lirih

Sehun mundur menolak sentuhan Baekhyun, "itu tidak mungkin kan Baekhyun? itu hanya bercanda kan?" tanya frustasi dengan pandangan kosong

Baekhyun membekap mulutnya menahan isakan keluar dari mulutnya, belum pernah ia melihat Sehun sesedih ini. Dan untuk pertama kalinya juga ia melihat air mata Sehun menetes dengan derasnya dari pelupuk matanya.

.

.

Sehun terdiam memandangi gagang pintu yang ada di depannya. Menutup matanya sebentar dan mulai membuka pintu itu dengan pelan. Setelah menenangkan dirinya, Sehun akhirnya bisa mengendalikan emosinya dan menemui Luhan yang sudah di pindahkan keruang rawat. Eommanya ia minta pulang dengan taxi, dan untung saja eommanya mau mengerti karna ia tahu Luhan adalah kekasih anaknya.

.

KREKK

.

Sehun kembali membeku melihat pemandangan paling menyakitkan dalam sejarah hidupnya, melihat Luhan sedang mencoba melawan rasa sakitnya, sama seperti saat Baekhyun pertama kali mengetahui penyakit Luhan, Sehun juga melihat bibir Luhan merah karna sehabis memuntahkan darah.

Mendengar suara pintu terbuka, Luhan mendongak berharap orang yang ada di hadapannya adalah Baekhyun.

.

DEG

.

Luhan terbelalak melihat namja yang sedang berdiri di depannya dengan tatapan kesedihan yang mendalam. Sakit! Luhan merasakan sakit yang di rasakannya kali ini beribu kali lipat daripada rasa sakit yang di akibatkan penyakitnya melihat namja yang sangat di cintainya diam membeku sambil memandanginya dengan tatapan kecewa dan kesedihan yang mendalam.

"Sehun.." lirihnya pelan

.

.

TBC

**Dhan Mi tahu ceritanya sedih banget dan nyesek. Tapi di sini Dhan Mi mau ceritain gimana perjuangan Luhan melawan penyakitnya bersama dengan seorang Oh Sehun, kalau soal Ending. Entahlah.. mungkin juga happy, atau Sad..**

**Gomawo udah review, Fav, Fol Ffku yang gaje banget ini.**

**Big Thanks To:**

**xiaolu odult | ****HyunRa | ****ssnowish |****devil meet demon | ****Frasty Champion|s****arvita ****kim |**** f pt i | ****MiyoDeer | ****Guest | ****hunniedeer1| ****Sherry Cho | ****Pisang | ****Dugundugun**


	6. Chapter 6

**Love You To Death**

.

.

Main cast : HunHan

Genre : Sad Romance, Gaje and abal-abal, Yaoi and typo bertebaran

.

.

Happy Reading ^_^

.

.

Don't Like, Don't Read

.

.

Capter 6

Luhan terbelalak melihat namja yang sedang berdiri di depannya dengan tatapan kesedihan yang mendalam. Sakit! Luhan merasakan sakit yang di rasakannya kali ini beribu kali lipat daripada rasa sakit yang di akibatkan penyakitnya melihat namja yang sangat di cintainya diam membeku sambil memandanginya dengan tatapan kecewa dan kesedihan yang mendalam.

"Sehun.." lirihnya pelan

.

GREPP

.

Sehun memeluk erat Luhan, seolah jika ia tidak memeluknya dengan erat maka namja itu akan pergi dari hidupnya. Luhan terdiam dalam pelukan Sehun.

"Sehun.."panggil Luhan

"..."

.

TES

TES

.

Runtuh sudah pertahanan Sehun, Luhan terpana merasakan pundaknya basah. "Sehun.." panggil Luhan beriringan dengan air mata yang juga lolos dari pelupuk matanya

"kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku Lu?" tanya Sehun serak

Luhan terisak mendengar pertanyaan Sehun, ingin sekali ia menatap Sehun dan menjawabnya tapi Sehun sama sekali tidak melepaskan pelukannya dan makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"kau tau Lu? Aku pikir akulah yang paling tahu tentang dirimu, tapi pada kenyataannya akulah yang paling tidak tahu.." lanjut Sehun benar-benar merasa bersalah

Luhan menggeleng dan dengan sedikit berontak melepaskan pelukannya. Luhan menangkup pipi Sehun yang sudah basah dengan air mata. "anio, inilah yang paling tidak kuinginkan darimu.. kau menangis karna keadaanku Sehun, kau tahu air matamu inilah yang membuatku bisa mati dengan perlahan.." ucapnya mengusap pipi Sehun dan mengusap air matanya

Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan yang masih menangkup pipinya, menatap dalam mata Luhan. "kau tahu Lu?, aku tidak akan bisa bernafas jika kau tidak berada di sampingku.." ucap Sehun dan di angguki lemah oleh Luhan, Sehun memang sudah dan bahkan sering mengatakannya.

"kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu, dan aku tidak tahu apa-apa... otte?" tanya Sehun

"mian.. maafkan aku Sehun, aku hanya terlalu mencintaimu sampai aku tidak ingin kau bersedih dengan keadaanku.." jawab Luhan di iringi air mata yang terus mengalir dari pelupuk matanya

Kali ini Sehun mengusap air mata Luhan, "aku berjanji kau akan sembuh Lu.."

Luhan ingin sekali mengatakan iya, Luhan ingin sekali mengangguk yakin. Tapi ia benar-benar ragu dengan jawaban itu, dan ia takut mengecewakan Sehun.

Luhan diam tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, Sehun menggenggam kedua tangan Luhan, "percayalah padaku, selama aku masih bisa, aku akan membuat yang tidak mungkin terjadi akan terjadi.."

Luhan terperangah dengan perkataan Sehun dan akhirnya mengangguk. Sehun tersenyum dan langsung memeluk Luhan.

"aku mencintaimu Lu" ucapnya

"nado Sehunnie, nado saranghae.." balas Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya, kini bebannya benar-benr seperti sudah terangkat sepenuhnya setelah Sehun mengetahui keadaannya.

Di luar ruangan, Baekhyun membekap mulutnya menahan agar suara isakannya tidak terdengar. Baekhyun begitu terharu, dan sangat bahagia karna Luhan mempunyai orang yang sangat menyayanginya lebih dari apapun di dunia ini. Karna Baekhyun tahu Luhan adalah nafas untuk Sehun, dan Sehun adalah sumber kebahagiaan dari Luhan.

"_jika senyummu adalah obat maka tangisanmu adalah penyakit untukku, jadi jangan menangis dan teruslah tersenyum untukku agar aku merasa selalu sehat.."_

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu, setiap hari Sehun dan Baekhyun akan bergantian berjaga dirumah sakit. Luhan sudah merontah ingin pulang, tapi Sehun selalu menatap tajam Luhan jika namja itu meminta keluar.

"Sehun.." panggil Luhan manja

"mmm.." jawab Sehun dengan gumaman

"aku ingin pulang.." ucap Luhan masih dengan nada manja

Sehun menghela nafas dan meletakkan majalah yang sedari tadi di bacanya, ia berdiri mendekati ranjang Luhan dan duduk di sampingnya. "kau harus di—"

"kumohon Sehun, aku benci rumah sakit.." potong Luhan diiringi dengan air matanya

Sehun bingung harus menjawab apa, ia mengusap air mata Luhan. "baiklah.. tapi kau akan tinggal bersamaku selama masa penyembuhan ne.."

Mata Luhan langsung berbinar mendengar jawaban Sehun, dia langsung memeluk Sehun dengan erat. "gomawo Hunnie.. noumu saranghae.."

Sehun tersenyum mendengar ucapan Luhan, "ne nado saranghae.."

.

.

Luhan melangkah masuk apartemen Sehun yang cukup mewah itu, di dalam apartemen ada dua kamar dan ruang tamu yang bersambungan langsung dengan dapur.

Sehun menarik tangan Luhan menuju kamar, "tidurlah.. kau harus istirahat yang banyak.."

Luhan mengangguk dan membaringkan dirinya di atas kasur empuk ukuran King size milik Sehun. Sehun menyelimuti Luhan sampai leher dan mengecup dahi Luhan.

"jaljayo.." ucap Sehun kemudian berjalan keluar meninggalkan Luhan yang sudah mulai terlelap

Sehun mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar saat duduk di sofanya, teringat ucapan dokter yang memeriksa Luhan, membuat dadanya menjadi sesak.

**Flashback On**

"jadi bagaimana? apa Luhan bisa sembuh dokter Kim?" tanya Sehun

"ne, tapi hanya ada satu cara.." jawab dokter kim

"apa itu?" tanya Sehun semangat

"transplantasi hati.." ucap dokter Kim sambil menghela nafas berat

Lampu kebagiaan Sehun langsung redup dengan jawaban Dokter Kim, siapa yang mau mendonorkan hatinya untuk Luhan. Kalau saja ia bisa, ia akan melakukannya untuk Luhan, tapi itu hanya akan membuat Luhan membencinya seumur hidup.

"keadaan Luhan sudah cukup parah, jika ia tidak segera melakukan trasplantasi hati maka aku ragu dia akan bertahan setidaknya sampai 3 bulan.." ucap dokter Kim, masih dengan helaan nafas yang sangat berat

**Flashback OFF**

.

TES

.

"3 bulan?" gumam Sehun sambil tersenyum miris

Apa hanya 3 bulan waktu yang diberikan tuhan padanya untuk bersama Luhan, jika saja waktu bisa ia hentikan maka ia ingin waktu berhenti di sini saja dan waktu tidak akan pernah berganti menjadi detik, menit, jam, hari, minggu dan akhirnya bulan.

Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi, "anio.. aku tidak akan membiarkan Luhan pergi dariku, aku pasti bisa mendapatkan donor hati untuknya..." gumamnya mulai mendapatkan kembali semangat untuk menyembuhkan Luhan.

.

.

"eung.." Luhan melengu dalam tidurnya, ia memegangi dadanya yang terasa sangat sakit. Ia segera berlari ke kamar mandi dan memuntahkan sesuatu yang sudah bisa ia muntahkan, darah.

Luhan menangis dalam diam menahan rasa sakit yang sangat menyiksanya setiap kali penyakitnya kambuh. "eomma, appa, _hyung _bogoshipeo.." ucapnya lirih

Setelah rasa sakitnya redah, ia berjalan gontai ke kasurnya. Ada yang berbeda, ia sekarang sedang tidak berada di kamarnya. Melainkan berada di kamar namja yang sangat di cintainya, senyum pahit ia sunggingkan mengingat penyakitnya yang mungkin akan segera memisahkan dirinya dengan namja itu. Ia tidak bisa tidur, matanya tidak mau terpejam akhirnya ia melangkah keluar dan berjalan ke kamar yang di tiduri Sehun.

.

GREP

.

Luhan melingkarkan tangannya di perut Sehun. Sehun yang merasa seseorang kini memeluknya membuka matanya, "kau kenapa heum?" tanya Sehun lembut membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Luhan.

Luhan menggeleng, "aku merindukan eomma, appa dan _hyung _.." jawab Luhan

Sehun membawa Luhan kedalam pelukannya, "kau ingin pulang dan bertemu mereka?" tanya Sehun

Luhan menggeleng, untuk apa ia pulang, Luhan hanya akan merasa sendiri dan kehilangan kehangatan seperti yang dia rasakan sekarang.

"anio.. aku lebih nyaman bersamamu daripada bersama mereka.." jawab Luhan jujur

Sehun tersenyum mendengar jawaban Luhan, tapi bukan senyum bahagia. Betapa menderita dan kesepiannya Luhan selama ini.

"Hun.." gumam Luhan

"wae?" tanya Sehun

"otte?" tanya Luhan balik

Sehun mengendurkan pelukannya dan menatap Luhan dengan tatapan tanda tanya, "apa kau merasakan sakit?" tanya Sehun panik

Luhan menggeleng dan tersenyum, kemudian ia memeluk Sehun dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Sehun, "bagaimana ini? Aku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak jika aku tidak memelukmu seperti ini.." tanyanya

Sehun tesenyum, kali ini senyum bahagia. "kalau begitu aku akan selalu memelukmu, agar kau tertidur dengan nyenyak..."

Luhan ikut tersenyum dan akhirnya kembali terlelap dalam pelukan Sehun.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap tajam dua namja yang di depannya, sedang yang di tatap hanya memasang wajah datar.

"apa yang sudah kalian lakukan?" tanya Baekhyun penuh selidik

Luhan menautkan alisnya bingung, "memang apa yang sudah kami lakukan?" tanya Luhan balik

"ahhh.. kalian masih malu, kalian kan sekarang tinggal bersama... ayolah jangan menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku.." goda Baekhyun

Kali ini Sehun yang manautkan alisnya bingung mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendecih, "apa kalian sudah melakukan itu,?" tanya Baekhyun berbisik

"mwo?" tanya Sehun penasaran

"itu.. bercinta.." jawab Baekhyun sangat pelan tapi masih bisa di dengar Sehun dan Luhan,

"uhuk..uhuk..uhuk.." Luhan tersedak minumannya mendengar ucapan Baekhyun, Sehun segera memeberinya minuman agar Luhan berhenti tersedak.

"yakk Bakkie kenapa pikiranmu itu mesum sekali eoh?" tanya Luhan berteriak membuat semua siswa yang berada di kantin mentap mereka

Baekhyun nyengir salah tingkah dan meminta maaf atas kelakuan Luhan, "yakk, kau tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu padaku.." tukasnya hendak memukul Luhan

"dan aku tidak mesum tahu.." lanjutnya kesal

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas, "makanya jangan berfikiran aneh-aneh, aku memang tinggal di apartemen Sehun, tapi kami tidak melakukan apa-apa, iya kan Sehun?" tanya Luhan melirik Sehun

Sehun tersenyum jahil, "benarkah? Bukankah malam itu kau mendesah sangat seksi.." jawabnya membuat Luhan langsung melotot

Baekhyun terkikik, "tuh kan benar apa yang kukatakan.." kali ini Luhan melotot ke arah Baekhyun

Luhan mencubit keras pinggang Sehun, "auuu appoyo Lu, lepaskan.." aduh Sehun

"shireo.. memangnya kapan aku pernah melakukan 'itu' denganmu eoh?" jawabnya makin memperdalam cubitannya

"hehe.. aku kan hanya bercanda baby.." ucap Sehun diiringi dengan cengiran yang sangat jarang di tampakkannya

Luhan melepaskan cubitannya dan kembali menyeruput minumannya dengan kesal, Sehun mengusap-ngusap pingganggnya yang sepertinya membekas merah.

Baekhyun tertawa kecil melihat pertengkaran Sehun dan Luhan yang menurutnya lucu tapi romantis. "tidak ada yang lucu Baekkie.." ucap Luhan tajam

Baekhyun berhenti tertawa dan kembali sibuk dengan makanannya, Sehun sedari tadi diam sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Luhan menoleh kearah Sehun, menatapnya dengan lucu dan tanda tanya. "wae?" tanya Luhan

Sehun menggeleng, kemudian tersenyum

.

CUP

.

Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan, "aku ada latihan.. sampai ketemu nanti baby.." ucapnya kemudian meninggalkan Luhan yang masih diam terkejut sambil mengerjapkan matanya lucu, sedetik kemudian ia tersadar dan seketika itu ia merasakan pipinya memanas karna malu.

"kau yakin Lu, belum pernah melakukan 'itu' dengan Sehun.." godanya lagi

.

TAKK

.

Luhan menginjak kaki Baekhyun, "berhenti berpikiran mesum Baekkie.. atau aku kan mengatakan pada Chanyeol kalau—"

"kalau apa?" potong seseorang yang langsung duduk di samping Baekhyun,

Baekhyun menoleh ke samping

.

DEG

.

"Chanyeol-sshi.." guman Baekhyun

Chanyeol tersenyum dan kembali menatap Luhan dengan tatapan tanda tanya, "kalau apa Luhan?" tanya Chanyeol lagi

Luhan tersenyum menyeringai, "kalau SEORANG BYUN BAEKHYUN MENYUKAI SEORANG NAMJA YANG BERNAMA PARK CHANYEOL.." teriak Luhan membuat Baekhyun langsung melotot, dan semua mata kini memandangi mereka bertiga.

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar teriakan Luhan, "kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ne, aku harus mengumpukan tugas, pada miss Kim.. anyyeong.." ucap Luhan kemudian melesat pergi

Baekhyun bersumpah kalau saja ia bisa menelan bulat-bulat Luhan, maka ia akan melakukannya saat itu juga. Tapi di sisi lain, ia sangat berharap saat ini ia di telan bumi bulat-bulat karna sungguh ia sangat malu sekarang.

"benarkah yang di katakan Luhan itu Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol pura-pura tidak tahu

Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, "eh.. itu jangan dengarkan dia, dia hanya bercanda..."jawabnya gugup

Chanyeol mendesah kecewa mendengar jawaban Baekhyun, entah kenapa ia tidak menyukai jawaban namja mungil yang ada di sampingnya itu. Baekhyun tidak mungkin mengatakan itu pada Chanyeol, dia hanya akan mendapatkan penolakan. Karna ia tahu Chanyeol menyukai Luhan sejak lama, dan ia belum siap menerima kata penolakan. Biar ia pendam perasaannya yang tidak mungkin bisa terbalas. Baginya yang terpenting sekarang adalah kesehatan dan kesembuhan Luhan.

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya, "padahal aku berharap itu benar.." gumamnya berbisik

"eh, kau mengatakan sesuatu Chanyeol-sshi..?" tanya Baekhyun

Chanyeol menggeleng, "anio.. lupakan.." sekarang Chanyeol ragu apakah Baekhyun benar-benar menyukainya.

.

.

.

"minumlah.." Sehun memberikan Luhan obat dan segelas air putih

Luhan segera meminumnya dan tersenyum. Sehun mengusap pucuk kepala Luhan, "anak pintar.." ucap Sehun

Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya lucu mendengar pujian Sehun yang sepertinya di tujukan untuk anak kecil, "wae?" tanya Sehun

Luhan masih mempoutkan bibirnya lucu dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada pertanda ia sedang kesal. Sehun meletakkan gelas di atas nakas, "wae?" tanya Sehun lagi

"anio.." jawab Luhan kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Sehun menghela nafas, "Lu.."

"..."

"kau marah padaku?" tanya Sehun

"..."

"Lu.." Sehun menyibakkan selimut Luhan. Luhan berebut selimut dengan Sehun.

.

BRUKK

.

Karna kurangnya keseimbangan, Sehun terjatuh di atas tubuh Luhan membuat jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat. Luhan mengerjapakan matanya lucu, membuat Sehun menelan salivanya.

.

CUPP

.

Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan, "jangan marah padaku ne, aku tidak tahan.."

Luhan mengangguk, "kalau begitu menyingkir dari atasku.."

Sehun menyeringai, "bagaimana kalau kita melakukan apa yang di katakan Baekhyun di kantin?" godanya

"mwo? Shireo.." sanggah Luhan

Sehun makin menyeringai dan berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Luhan dari bibirnya, "ayolah Lu, kita kan sudah berpacaran selama 2 tahun..." goda Sehun lagi

Luhan menggeleng-geleng pertanda ia tidak mau, Sehun mendesah. "baiklah, kau sebaiknya istirahat dengan baik.." Sehun bangkit dan menyelimuti tubuh Luhan

"Sehun?" panggil Luhan

Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Luhan, "wae?" tanya Sehun kemudian duduk di pinggir ranjang Luhan

"kau benar ingin melakukannya?" tanya Luhan gugup

Sehun tertawa, "aku hanya bercanda Lu, istirahatlah.."

Luhan menarik Sehun dan mencium Sehun dengan ganas, Sehun terkejut dengan perlakuan Luhan. Belum pernah Luhan se agresif ini, padahal sungguh Sehun hanya bercanda dan sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk melakukan itu dengan Luhan karna Luhan sedang sakit, dan dia tidak ingin memaksa Luhan. Ia mencintai Luhan bukan untuk melakukan itu, tapi ia mencintai Luhan apa adanya. Tidak ada alasan, karna ia tidak tahu apa jawabannya.

Dan malam itu untuk pertama kalinya mereka melakukannya, *you know, what i mean lah?

_" jangan tanya padaku kapan aku mulai menyukaimu"  
" jangan tanya padaku kenapa aku selalu merindukanmu"  
"jawabannya aku tidak tahu"  
" tapi tanya padaku kapan saat aku menangis dan tersenyum"  
" di saat aku mengingatmu jawabannya"_

.

.

.

Luhan terus menghela nafas berat memandang koridor apartemen Sehun. "sebenarnya ada dimana dia?" tanyanya kesal,

"Sehunna, odiega?" tanyanya lagi entah pada siapa

Di luar sedang hujan dan Sehun belum juga kembali ke apartemen, di bilang dia hanya pergi menebus obat, tapi sampai sekarang sudah 2 jam lebih, Sehun belum juga kembali.

Luhan berjongkok memeluk lututnya karna kedinginan, ia bisa saja masuk dan bersembunyi di balik selimut hangatnya tapi rasa khawatirnya benar-benar tidak bisa membuatnya tenang.

"Lu?" panggil seseorang yang tak lain adalah Sehun

Luhan mendongak dan langsung menerjang kedalam pelukan orang itu, "kau kemana saja eoh? Hiks.. aku khawatir hiks.." racau Luhan

"aku ketinggalan kereta, makanya aku lama.." jawab Sehun memeluk erat Luhan, Sehun naik kereta karna mobilnya sedang berada di bengkel. Dan dia tidak bisa menunggu sampai mobilnya selesai di perbaiki, sedangkan obat luhan sudah hampir habis, jadi dia memutuskan untum menebus obat luhan ke rumah sakit menggunakan kereta.

Sehun merasakan tubuh Luhan terasa dingin, "Lu sudah berapa lama kau tinggal di luar eoh?" tanya Sehun

"mungkin satu jam.." jawab Luhan polos

"mwo?" pekik Sehun langsung menggiring Luhan kedalam apertemen, Luhan hanya diam heran dengan ekspresi Sehun. Sehun mendudukkan Luhan di atas kasur dan berjalan kelemari mengambil sesuatu.

Luhan masih diam memperhatikan Sehun yang tampak sangat panik, setelah mendapat semua yang di butuhkannya, Sehun segera menghampiri Luhan. Ia memakaikan jaket tebal, syal, sapu tangan dan topi hoody yang hangat. Dia memakaikannya dengan lembut, Luhan sekraang mengerti kenapa Sehun sangat panik, pastin karna ia menunggu di luar dan membiarkan dirinya kedinginan.

.

TES

.

Setetes air mata lolos dari pelupuk Luhan. "wae?" tanya Sehun heran

Luhan menggeleng, "aku mencintaimu Sehun.."

"nado Hannie..." jawab Sehun dan membawa Luhan kedalam dekapannya.

"_kau tahu Sehun? Kebahagiaan dari sebuah keluarga, kebahagiaan dari seorang sahabat, kebahagiaan dari seorang kekasih, aku mendapatkan semuanya dari dirimu, dan kau memberikannya lebih dari cukup padaku, dan jika aku harus pergi dari dunia ini, satu hal yang mungkin aku sesalkan aku tidak bisa melihatmu lagi.. sumber kebahagiaanku... namja yang sangat aku cintai dirimu Oh Sehun.."_

TBC

Hufff 2 jam, dengan pergulatan batin dan air mata yang menetes tiap moment HUNHANnya akhirnya aku bisa selsain niih capter, aigoooo *lap keringat.

Gomawo yang udah sempatin review, fav, and fol.. terus nunggu yah lanjutannya, karna Dhan Mi punya kejutan di capter terakhir.

**Big Thanks TO :**

**HyunRa| ****xiaolu odult| ****devil meet demon| ****fishyhae xiaolu thehunnie| ****zoldyk |**** Dugundugun**** | Guest**** | Pisang |****Rara Jung| ****Guest**** | luhan deer |**** Guest**** | ryanryu**** | poppy |**

**RNR lagi ne?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Love You To Death**

.

.

Main cast : HunHan

Genre : Sad Romance, Gaje and abal-abal, Yaoi and typo bertebaran

.

.

Happy Reading ^_^

.

.

Don't Like, Don't Read

.

.

Capter 7

_**I do believe all the love you give**_

_**All of the things you do**_

_**Love you.. love you..**_

_**I'll keep you safe don't you worry**_

_**.**_

_**I wouldn't leave, wanna keep you near**_

_**Cause i feel the same way too**_

_**Love you.. love you..**_

_**Want you to know that i'm with you**_

_**.**_

_**I will love you and love you and love you**_

_**Gonna hold you and hold you and squeeze you**_

_**I will please you for all time**_

_**I don't wanna lose you and lose you and lose you**_

_**Cause i need you, i need you, i need you**_

_**So i want you to be my lady**_

_**You've got to understand my love..**_

_**.**_

PROK.. PROKK..PROKK

Baekhyun dan Luhan menoleh ke sumber suara orang yang bertepuk tangan setelah nyanyian Baekhyun bearkhir yang berjudul "Love Song", ah belum berakhir sih sebenarnya hanya saja Luhan lebih menyukai kalau Baekhyun menghentikan nyanyiannya di bait lagu itu.

"Chanyeol.." gumam Luhan di sambut senyuman lebar dari Chanyeol

"sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Luhan

"ahhh..kau mendengarkan pertunjukan gratis dari Baekhyun kan?" tebaknya tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun hany diam memandang bergantian wajah Luhan dan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, kemudian mengangguk pelan. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis melihat jawaban Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengacungkan dua jempolnya untuk Baekhyun, "suaramu memang sangat indah Baekhyun-sshi.." pujinya dengan senyum lima jari

Baekhyun tersipu dan sengaja menyibukkan diri dengan tuts-tuts piano di depannya. Luhan menyeringai melihat ekspresi Baekhyun, "ahhh sepertinya aku harus menemui Sehun, aku pergi dulu ne.. anyyeong.." ucap Luhan kemudian berlari secepat kilat *ok itu berlebihan. Luhan Meninggalkan Baekyeol di ruangan musik. Baekhyun melotot melihat Luhan meninggalkannya begitu saja dengan Chanyeol, mulutnya menganga ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi percuma saja ia berkata toh orang yang ingin di tanya sudah pergi tanpa jejak.

Chanyeol berjalan pelan mendekati Baekhyun, "ekehhhemm jadi bisa kau lanjutkan lagumu tadi?" tanyanya mencairkan suasana canggung

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menunduk mendongak, "Luhan lebih menyukai aku menyanyikannya sampai di situ saja.." jawabnya sambil tersenyum

Chanyeol bersandar pada piano yang sedang di mainkan Baekhyun sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "kau sangat menyayangi Luhan?" tanyanya

Baekhyun berhenti memainkan tuts piano yang ia mainkan secara asal, ia tersenyum penuh arti "tentu saja.." jawabnya pasti

"kau sahabat yang baik, mau melakukan apa saja untuk Luhan.." ucap Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tersenyum miris, perkataan Chanyeol membuatnya mengingat kembali kejadian dimana ia menjauhi Luhan, dan penyakit Luhan yang setiap hari semakin parah dan ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa sebagai seorang sahabat. "aku harap perkataanmu benar.."Baekhyun tersenyum penuh arti dan kembali memainkan tuts pianonya, kali ini dengan ia mainkan dengan benar.

_**You are beatiful, beautiful, beautiful**_

_**Beautiful, beautiful, beatiful girl**_

Chanyeol menutup matanya menikmati suara merdu Baekhyun yang selalu mampu menggetarkan hatinya. Bahkan sekarang getaran itu makin jelas dan membuatnya bisa mearsakan kembali yang namanya jatuh cinta

_**You are beatiful, beautiful, beautiful**_

_**Beautiful, beautiful, beatiful girl**_

Baekhyun membuka matanya saat ia menyelsaikan bait lagunya yang terakhir. _"aku pasti bisa melakukan sesuatu.."_gumamnya dalam hati sambil tersenyum, Chanyeol yang melihat senyum manis Baekhyun juga ikut tersenyum.

.

.

**Suho Pov**

Aneh.. sudah hampir sebulan aku tidak pernah lagi mendengar suara Luhan yang meminta maaf untukku di depan pintu. Bahkan aku sudah tidak pernah melihatnya lagi, sebenarnya aku sudah memaafkannya, bahkan ini bukan salah dia sepenuhnya. Aku jadi merindukannya.

PUK

Seseorang menepuk punggungku, "Kris.." gumamku pelan melihat namja tiang listrik yang duduk di depanku

"kau kenapa Suho?" tanyanya padaku

Aku menggeleng, "gwaenchana.." jawabku bohong

Kulihat ia menghela nafas, "bukannya aku mau ikut campur urusan pribadimu Suho, tapi sepertinya kau sudah keterlaluan, adikmu sama sekali tidak bersalah dan kau malah menjauhinya seakan ia tidak pernah ada, percayalah Suho.. walaupun Lay tidak mati karna kecelakaan tapi jika Tuhan sudah berkehendak dia akan pergi dengan sebab yang lain, setidaknya Lay meninggal karna melindungi orang yang kau sayangi.. dia pasti sedih karna kau membenci adikmu sendiri karna dirinya.." jelasnya panjang lebar

Aku terdiam mendengar ucapan Kris, memang benar semua ucapannya. Aku memang sudah keterlaluan, seharusnya aku sebagai kakak harus melindunginya, bukan malah mengasingkannya dan membecinya hanya karna alasan cinta, takut dan kehilangan. Aku tersenyum kepada Kris dan bangkit dari tempat dudukku, "gomawo.." ucapku kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kris. Meski aku tidak melihatnya sahabatku itu pasti sedang tersenyum.

Hari ini aku berencana meminta maaf dengannya dan berbaikan , melupakan masa lalu yang menyakitkan. Aku menrindukan kehangatan yang kami isi berdua sebagai saudara, karna orang tua kami, jangankan berharap kasih sayang mungkin kami sakit pun mereka takkan pernah perduli. Aku tersenyum pahit menyadari kebodohanku selama ini, aku meninggalkan adikku yang kesepian dan di penuhi dengan aura kebencian dari kakak kandungnya sendiri.

Aku berjalan pelan memaski rumah sakit, jangan beranggapan aku masuk rumah sakit karna sakit. Aku hanya sedang melakukan penelitian untuk skripsiku tentang seorang dokter. Karna sebentar lagi aku akan lulus dan menjadi seorang sarjana dokter. Huh membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku tersenyum senang.

Aku berjalan ke arah recepcionist dan bertanya tentang jadwal dokter sekaligus sahabatku yang ingin ku wawancarai.

"jadi sekarang aku sudah terdaftar?" tanya seseorang yang berdiri di sebelahku kepada salah satu suster yang ada di recepcionist, suaranya cukup familiar di telingaku, aku melirik sedikit dan ternyata memang benar.

"Baekhyun.." ucapku membuatnya menoleh ke arahku

Kulihat ia sangat terkejut melihatku, "_hyung.." _ ucapnya seperti tidak percaya melihatku

"ah ternyata memang benar ini kau, bagaimana kabarmu? Dan oh yah kau tau—"

Aku menghentikan ucapanku karna lawan bicaraku kini sudah pergi meninggalkanku, aku pun mengajarnya.

GREP

Aku berhasil mencegat pergelangan tangannya, "kau kenapa Baekhyun, kenapa kau menghindari _hyung ..?._" tanyaku heran

Aku terkejut melihat tatapan tajam darinya, tapi bukan sekarang saatnya aku menanyakan perihal tatapan tajamnya itu, aku harus tahu di mana Luhan, karna yang aku tahu dialah satu-satunya sahabat Luhan. "kau tahu di mana Luhan?" tanyaku

Dapat kulihat ia tersenyum sinis, "_hyung _masih memikirkannya, bukankah _hyung _ingin Luhan segera mati, dan sekarang Luhan sudah tidak ada dalam kehidupan _hyung,_dan _hyung _malah mencarinya.."

DEG

Hatiku serasa di tancap ribuan paku mendengar jawabannya, rasa bersalah kini semakin menyeruak dan memenuhi rongga dadaku membuatku sesak dan sulit bernafas. "_hyung _tahu, makanya _hyung _ingin menemuinya dan meminta maaf.." ucapku lembut tidak ingin terbawa suasana dan emosi

Tatapan tajam dan dingin masih aku lihat dari manik matanya, "aku berharap Luhan masih mau memaafkan _hyung_.." ucapnya datar

Tanpa menunggu jawabanku ia pun berbalik, tapi yang membuatku heran dia diam membeku melihat ranjang dororng yang di bawa oleh beberapa perawat lebih tepatnya orang yang berada di ranjang itu. Ranjang dorong itu semakin dekat dengan posisiku, aku pun memeperhatikannya, semakin dekat wajah orang yang di dorong itu semakin jelas,

DEG

"Luhan.."

**Suho Pov End**

"Luhan..." gumam Suho tidak percaya

Baekhyun yang baru tersadar segera berlari mengejar ranjang dorong itu. "apa yang terjadi Sehun?" tanyanya

Sehun menoleh, sedikit terkejut mendapati Baekhyun berada di rumah sakit. Tapi sekarang bukan saatnya berfikir, "aku tidak tahu Baekhyun, tiba-tiba saja ia pingsan di depanku.." jawab Sehun panik

Suho menghampiri Sehun dan Baekhyun, "apa yang terjadi?" tanya Suho

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke Suho, sama dengan tatapn tadi,dingin dan menusuk. Sehun memandang Suho dan Baekhyun secara bergantian, "siapa dia Baekhyun?" tanya Sehun yang sukses mengalihkan perhatian Suho dan Baekhyun yang saling menatap. Suho juga ikut memperhatikan Sehun, ia menelusuri setiap inci tubuh Sehun dari atas sampai bawah. "kau siapa?" tanya Suho

"aku Sehun, namjachingunya Luhan, dan kau?" tanya Sehun balik

Suho tersenyum, "aku _hyung _nya Luhan.."

Sehun membungkuk hormat, "ah mian _hyung _aku tidak tahu.."

"untuk apa kau minta maaf pada orang yang sudah membenci adiknya sendiri Sehun.." sahut Baekhyun sinis

Dan perkataan Baekhyun itu membuat Suho serasa mendapat pukulan telak di dadanya dan rasanya benar-benar sakit.

CEKLEKK

Suara gesekan pintu terbuka mengalihkan perhatian ketiga namja itu. Sehun segera menghampiri doter yang bau saja keluar dari ruangan Luhan, "apa yang terjadi pada Luhan dok?" tanya Sehun panik

Dokter itu tersenyum, "gwaenchana.. dia hanya lelah.. aku akan menghubungi dokter Kim untuk memeriksa Luhan lebih lanjut.."

Sehun bernafas legah seperti bebannya yang seberat gunung runtuh sudah, "apa boleh aku melihatnya?" tanya Sehun, dokter itu mengangguk dan meninggalkan Sehun

Saat hendak membuka pintu, Sehun menghentikan gerakan tangannya membuka kenop pintu. Ia berbalik, " _hyung _ingin menemui Luhan?" tanyanya pada Suho. Suho terpana mendengar pertanyaan Sehun, sepertinya ia tidak tahu hubungan Luhan dengannya. Bukan karna tidak tahu, tapi karna Sehun selalu mendengar igauan Luhan tentang keluarganya, dia beranggapan itu pasti karan ia merindukan keluarganya.

Suho berjalan ke arah pintu, tapi tangannya telebih dahulu di cegat Baekhyun. "sebaiknya kau tanya pada Luhan, Sehun.." Ucapnya masih dengan nada datar. Sehun terdiam kemudian ia mengangguk dan masuk kedalam ruangan Luhan.

"kita dengar apa jawaban Luhan, _hyung_..." ucap Baekhyun dengan nada datar dan dingin tidak pernah lepas dari perkataanya

Suho ingin sekali marah, karna Baekhyun terus menghalanginya. Padahalkan ia hanya sahabatnya, sedangkan ia saudaranya, yah well hubungan mereka memang bisa di katakan seperti orang asing. Suho diam dan memandangi Luhan dari kaca pintu rung UGD.

"gwaenchana?" tanya Sehun

GREPP

Luhan langsung memeluk Sehun saat melihat namja itu di depannya. "hey.. gwaencahana.." ucap Sehun menenangkan Luhan. Suho tersenyum pahit melihat Luhan yang begitu kurus dan lemah, dan pancaran ketakutan dari matanya, entah apa yang di takutkannya tapi saat melihat Sehun, pancaran mata itu jadi pancaran mata bahagia.

Sehun mengusap air mata Luhan, "kau ingin bertemu _hyung _mu?" tanya Sehun membuat Luhan langsung lemas dan tidak bersemangat

"aku tidak punya _hyung _.." jawab Luhan datar

DEG

Suho membeku mendengar jawaban Luhan, sebenci itukan Luhan padanya hingga ia tidak mau mengakui lagi dirinya.

"jangan berkata seperti itu Lu, aku tahu kau merindukannya.."Sehun menasehati Luhan

Luhan mendecih, "dia sendiri yang tidak mengakuiku, bahkan dia ingin aku segera mati.."

Kali ini Suho sudah tidak bisa menahan dirinya mendengar perkataan Luhan yang seperti batu besar menghimpit dadanya. Ia segera membuka pintu dan berlari memeluk Luhan. Baekhyun masih diam menampakkan wajah datarnya.

"maafkan _hyung _Luhan, _hyung _tahu _hyung _salah..." ucap Suho

Luhan terbelalak mendengar ucapan maaf dari Suho. Kedatangan Suho dan langsung memeluknya saja sudah membuat jantungnya serasa mau copot karna terkejut. Sehun tersenyum, ia berjalan pelan meninggalkan ruangan itu memberikan Luhan dan Suho privasi.

"_hyung ..."_ lirih Luhan

Suho melepaskan pelukannya, ia memandnag Luhan dengan rasa bersalah yang sangat dalam. "mianhae Lu, _hyung _benar-benar minta maaf atas sikap _hyung _selama ini.. maafkan _hyung..."_ Suho mengatakan maaf seolah-olah satu kata maaf saja tidak cukup untuk membuatnya di maafkan.

Air mata Luhan yang sedari tadi tertahan akhirnya keluar juga. Ia menggeleng, "anio.. _hyung _seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf.. aku yang salah.. aku—"

"_hyung _tidak ingin membahas itu, jadi maafkan _hyung _Luhan..." potong Suho, Luhan mengangguk dan kembali memeluk erat Suho, mencari kehangatan dari kakaknya yang sudah lama hilang dalam hidupnya.

Sehun dan Baekhyun menatap dua kakak beradik itu melalui kaca yang terdapat di pintu. Sehun tersenyum, tapi Baekhyun hanya menunjukkan ekspresi datarnya. "jangan memasang wajah seperti itu Baekhyun, seharusnya kau senang, Luhan masih punya saudara yang sangat menyayanginya.." sahut Sehun tanpa mengalihkan pandanganya

Baekhyun menghela nafas, tidak berniaat sama sekali untuk menjawab Sehun. Sehun menoleh ke arah Baekhyun, "oh yah, kenapa kau bisa ada di rumah sakit?" tanya Sehun penuh sedlidik

DEG

Baekhyun mencoba menahan ekspresinya yang datar untuk mengurangi kegugupannya. "aku sedang mengecek perkembangan Luhan, apa salah?" tanyanya balik

Sehun menautkan alisnya bingung tapi sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum, "kau memang sahabat yang baik Baekhyun.."ucapnya sambil mengusap rambut Baekhyun. Kali ini, Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sehun.

.

.

Suho berjalan tertatih ke arah ruangan Luhan di rawat, matanya menerawang kosong. Dan air matanya tidak pernah berhenti mengalir seperti punya pasokan yang banyak untuk segera di tumpahkan. Untuk kedua kalinya ia menangis dalam hidupnya, setelah kematian Lay dan sekarang ia menangis karna mendengar penjelasan dokter Kim tentang penyakit Luhan yang hanya bisa di sembuhkan dengan transplantasi hati.

Tangannya bergetar memegang gagang pintu, rasa bersalah kini semakin menyeruak dalam hatinya, memenuhi rongga dadanya hingga ia merasa sesak. Ia mengangkat kepalanya menatap Luhan yang sedang tidur dalam pangkuan Sehun. Jika ia melihat jelas, ia bisa melihat air mata Sehun yang mengalir sambil mengusap pelan rambut Luhan. Suho tersenyum miris melihat adegan romantis sekaligus menyakitkan itu, ia sudah merasakan yang namanya kehilangan dan itu sangat menyakitkan.

"eungg.." Luhan melenguh dalam tidurnya, Sehun yang tersadar langsung mengusap air matanya dan tersenyum

"kau sudah bangun Hannie?" tanyanya dan di angguki lucu oleh Luhan

Sehun tersenyum dan ingin melepaskan pelukannya di perut Luhan, tapi Luhan menahannya. "waeyo?" tanya Sehun heran

"odiega?" tanya Luhan balik

"aku hanya ingin mengambil obat untukmu Lu.." jawabnya sambil menoel hidung mungil Luhan

"shireo... aku mau tetap seperti ini, aku masih mau tidur.." tolak Luhan manja dan mulai menutup matanya kembali.

Sehun tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukannya, "jaljayo.."

Suho lagi-lagi tersenyum miris melihat adegan itu, _"tidak..Luhan harus tetap hidup apapun caranya, dia harus mendapatkan kabahagiaanya bersama Sehun.."_tekadnya dalam hati dengan pasti.

.

.

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat kartu yang ada di tangannya.

"apa itu?" tanya Chanyeol yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di samping Baekhyun

Baekhyun langsung menyembunyikan kartu yang di pegangnya, "anio.. bukan apa-apa.. ini kartu namaku yang baru saja selesai di buat..." jawabnya asal

Chanyeol ber-O ria, "aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan, kau mau?" tanyanya

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol, "kau mengajakku kencan?" tanyanya balik seperti belum percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya, "bisa jadi.." jawabnya sambil tersenyum

"aku tunggu jam 3 sore ne.." teriak Chanyeol berjalan keluar dari kelas Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali mencoba mencerna setiap perkataan Chanyeol, ia mengerenyit menyadari sesuatu, "aku kan belum bilang ia.." gumamnya sambil geleng-geleng kepala

.

"kau lama sekali.." Chanyeol pura-pura kesal karna menunggu Baekhyun di depan gerbang cukup lama

Baekhyun menautkan alisnya bingung, "memangnya siapa suruh menungguku?" tanyanya

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas, "kau lupa hari ini aku mengajakmu kencan.." ucapnya sedikit kesal

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Baekhyun, Chanyeol langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun meninggalkan area sekolah. "kita mau kemana?" tanya Baekhyun

"ke taman.." jawab Chanyeol singkat

SKIP TIME

Kini mereka sedang berjalan-jalan di taman pohon sakura. Sesekali Baekhyun menutup matanya menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya dan menerbangkan poninya. "kau suka?" tanya Chanyeol memecah keheningan di antara mereka

Baekhyun membuka matanya dan berhenti berjalan. Ia mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum. Chanyeol ikut tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, ia membawa Baekhyun menuju sebuah danau dalam taman itu. Tidak tahukah Chanyeol, kalau Baekhyun berusaha mati-matian meredam detak jantungnya yang sedari tidak bisa diam ketika mereka bersama.

Chanyeol melepaskan tautan tangannya membuat kehangatan sesaat yang di rasakan Baekhyun menghilang saat itu juga. Chanyeol duduk depan danau itu dan menepuk-nepuk rumput di sampingnya, "kemarilah.." pinta Chanyeol

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali baru setelah itu ia duduk di sebelah Chanyeol. "kau punya masalah, ceritakan padaku.." Chanyeol memulai membuka percakapan, sebenarnya pertanyaan itu sudah di tahannya beberapa hari yang lalu tepatnya saat ia sering melihat Baekhyun melamun dan mendesah berat.

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol, "gwaenchana.. hanya masalah kecil.." jawabnya bohong

"untuk apa?" tanya Baekhyun balik mengalihkan pembicaraan

Chanyeol menautkan alisnya bingung kemudian menoleh ke arah Baekhyun, "untuk apa kau mengajakku berjalan-jalan seperti ini?" tanya Baekhyun lebih jelas

Chanyeol tersenyum, "aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi sepertinya tidak sekarang.." jawabnya ragu

"kalau kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku, ayo katakan padaku..atau kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengatakannya lagi..." ancam Baekhyun, Chanyeol mendelik, "memangnya kau mau kemana eoh?" tanya Chanyeol

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, menatap danau dengan tatapan kosong, "molla.." jawabnya hampir tak terdengar

"aku pasti akan mengatakannya.." ucapnya sambil mengacak rambut Baekhyun

Baekhyun menghentikan gerakan tangan Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya dan menurunkannya, "aku tahu kau menyukai Luhan, tapi aku ingin mengatakan kalau aku menyukaimu sejak dulu.. aku tidak menuntut kau membalas perasaanku.. karna aku hanya ingin melihatmu bahagia.." ucapnya sambil tersenyum

Mulut Chanyeol menganga ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tidak ada satu katapun yang keluar dari mulutnya. Bahkan sampai Baekhyun berdiri dan merapikan seragamnya, "kajja kita pulang, ini sudah menjelang malam.." ajak Baekhyun meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih diam mematung

.

TES TES

.

Baekhyun mengusap air matanya kasar, dan berjalan cepat di trotoar. Ia ingin menyebrang tapi ia tidak melihat kalau lampu sudah menjadi hijau. Dan..

CIKIKK

BRAKKK

Baekhyun menutup matanya erat saat tubuhnya serasa terpental jauh dan sangat sakit, satu-satunya yang ia dengar adalah suara teriakan Chanyeol yang memanggilnya.

"Baekhyun..." teriak Chanyeol

"_Tuhan itu sangat baik, di saat kita ingin menyelamatkan seseorang maka Tuhan akan memberinya jalan, aku berharap dia sahabatku Luhan akan selalu mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang tidak pernah ia dapatkan dulu.."_

.

.

.

Luhan terus saja memelas ke arah Sehun, "tidak Lu, kali ini dengarkan kata Suho _hyung_..."

"aku benci rumah sakit, Hunnie.." ucapnya dengan wajah yang benar-benar kasihan

Suho menghela nafas, adiknya ini memang keras kepala. "AKHHHH..." Luhan berteriak sakit memegangi dadanya

Sehun dan Suho menjadi panik, "Lu Gwaenchana...?" tanya Sehun dan Suho bersamaan

HUWEEEE

Luhan memuntahan darah dan mengenai selimut yang di pakainya tidur di rumah sakit. Suho dan Sehun semakin panik, "Dokter.. Dokter..." teriak Suho berlari keluar ruangan

Sehun langsung memeluk kepala Luhan, memberikan kekuatan yang ia punya untuk Luhan yang terlihat sangat kesakitan. "Lu tahanlah.. kumohon.." ucap Sehun di iringi air mata yang entah sejak kapan lolos dari pelupuk matanya

"Baekhyun.." lirih Luhan sebelum menutup matanya

...

TBC

Hohohohohohohohohohohohohohoho gimana? Gimana? Gimana? Suprize nggak kejutanku? *berharap iyaa kalau nggak nangis di pojokan

Udah bisa tebak dong, gimana kelanjutannya? Kalau nggak berarti readers nggak mengahayati tulisanku, #ok lupakan itu. Ada yang nanya kenapa Ncnya di skip, "aigoooo Dhan Mi ini masih polos nggak tahu bikin NC, baca sih iya sering.. #hohoho malah bocor

Trus ada lagi yang bilang kalau capter ini capter terakhir, "anio.. masih ada beberapa capter, Luhan kan belum ketemu bapak ama emaknya.."

Dan lagi karna Dhan Mi mau minta maaf karna Dhan Mi kagak bisa bales review kalian, Dhan Mi mau lanjuti FF Dhan Mi dulu yang lain, sambil nunggu review kalian.

So...

**BIG THANKS TO :**

**xiaolu odult**

**HyunRa**

**Novey**

**Cime365**

**Fishyhae Xiaolu**

**RirinSekarini**

**Rara Jung**

**fallforhaehyuk**

**arvita****kim**

**Chans**

**Dugundugun**

**Pisang**

**Guest**

**Shinjiyumi XiaoLu88**

**Niiraa**

**MilkHunHan-Yuri**

**Fujoshi203**

**Sabil**

**luhan deer**

**Sherry Cho**

**kym rin**

**PUuPpyyto**

**Ryanryu**

**Kim Han Byun**


	8. Chapter 8

**Love You To Death**

.

.

Main cast : HunHan

Genre : Sad Romance, Gaje and abal-abal, Yaoi and typo bertebaran

.

.

Happy Reading ^_^

.

.

Don't Like, Don't Read

.

.

Capter 8

Sehun, Suho dan juga Chanyeol menunggu di depan ruang UGD. Wajah mereka menyiratkan rasa khawatir dan panik yang mendalam. Apalagi Chanyeol baru mengetahui kalau Luhan menderita sebuah penyakit mematikan. Sesekali Sehun menatap pintu ruang UGD yang tak kunjung terbuka, dan sesekali ia mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Suho menepuk punggung Sehun, "tenanglah.. Luhan orang yang kuat.." Suho mencoba menenangkan Sehun, padahal hatinya sendiri sangat tidak tenang. Chanyeol sendiri sedari tadi hanya diam mematung dengan pandangan kosong sambil menyenderkan punggungnya di tembok.

Sementara di dalam ruang UGD. Dokter Kim sesekali melihat layar memeriksa detak jantung Luhan yang semakin tidak stabil, di tatapnya namja yang berada di samping Luhan dengan perasaan sedih yang tidak lain adalah Baekhyun. Namja itu sudah tidak bernyawa dan dia mendonorkan hatinya untuk Luhan, Dokter Kim melakukan operasi itu karna Baekhyun mengatakannya di saat-saat hembusan nafas terakhirnya.

Sudah hampir 5 jam, Dokter Kim mengoperasi Luhan. Detak jantung Luhan sudah mulai kembali normal namun itu bukan sebuah jaminan kalau hati Baekhyun yang sekarang bersarang di hati Luhan bisa melakukan tugasnya dengan baik. Dokter Kim menghela nafas setelah menyelsaikan jahitan terakhirnya di dada Luhan.

CEKLEK

Suara geseran pintu terbuka mengalihkan perhatian ketiga namja tampan itu, dengan langkah cepat Sehun segera menghampiri Dokter Kim. Dokter Kim melepas maskernya, "kalian bertiga ikut denganku.." ucap Dokter Kim mendahului Sehun yang ingin bertanya

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan gontai dengan pandangan kosong menuju sebuah ruangan yang ada di rumah sakit itu. Pikirannya melayang kepada kejadian hari ini, hari dimana saat terakhir-terakhirnya bersama dengan Baekhyun. Dan hal yang paling di sesalkan adalah ia belum mengatakan apa yang dirasakannya pada namja itu, yah penyesalan memang selalu datang terakhir. Tidak ada air mata yang keluar dari pelupuknya, hanya rasa kesedihan yang mendalam yang terpancar dari sorot matanya.

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar mayat dan berjalan pelan ke seorang mayat,

"Baekhyun.." lirihnya pelan

**Flashback On**

"ada apa Dokter?" tanya Sehun langsung

Dokter Kim menghela nafas, "Luhan sudah melakukan operasi transplantasi hati.." jawabnya lemah

Mata Sehun langsung berbinar mendengar jawaban Dokter Kim, Suho yang juga mendengarnya tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona kebahagiaanya. Adiknya akan hidup.

"siapa pendonornya Dokter..?" tanya Sehun penasaran

Raut wajah Dokter Kim semakin sendu, "Baekhyun.."

DEG

Raut wajah yang semula bahagia yang bisa diibaratkan bagai lampu yang menyala terang dengan beribu-ribu volt kini, menjadi redup seakan mati lampu.

Chanyeol tersentak mendengar ucapan Dokter Kim, "Baekhyun adalah calon pendonor hati untuk Luhan di saat terjadi sesuatu padanya, dan di saat-saat nafas terakhirnya Baekhyun mengatakan padaku semuanya dengan sangat susah payah, "_tolong donorkan hatiku untuk Luhan.." _ Baekhyun mengatakan itu sambil tersenyum melihat Luhan.."

Ketiga namja tampan itu terperangah dengan ucapan Dokter Kim. Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun sampai berbuat seperti itu untuk Luhan, di saat ia yang merasa sehat dan bisa hidup lebih lama malah mendonorkan hatinya untuk Luhan.

**Flashback Off**

Chanyeol membelai rambut Baekhyun dan menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi sebagian mata Baekhyun, "aku belum mengatakannya Baekhyun.." ucapnya sangat lirih

"aku belum mengatakan kalau aku juga Menyukaimu, ani aku Mencintaimu.." lanjutnya masih dengan sangat lirih

Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Baekhyun yang sudah dingin, ingin sekali ia menangis tapi air matanya seakan tersumbat sesuatu untuk mengalir dari pelupuknya.

Sehun yang berada tidak jauh dari Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum miris, _"apa yang harus kukatakan pada Luhan.. kenapa kau melakukan semua ini.." _ucapnya dalam hati

Ia menatap nanar 3 buah surat dan sebuah ID card pendonor yang ditemukan dalam tas Baekhyun, 3 buah surat itu untuknya, Chanyeol dan Luhan.

.

.

.

Sehun memandang luar jendela rumah sakit sambil menerawang jauh. Sudah seminggu berlalu saat Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya dan mendonorkan hatinya untuk Luhan. Dan sudah seminggu juga Luhan belum juga tersadar dari tidurnya. Dokter Kim mengatakan kalau tubuh Luhan sudah bisa menerima hati Baekhyun, tapi anehnya Luhan belum juga tersadar.

_To : My Little Brother_

_Sehunna, jika kau membaca ini mungkin aku sudah tidak berada di antara kalian, hey jangan pasang wajah seperti itu. Aku tahu kau sedang sedih sekarang, wajahmu yang tampan itu akan hilang kalau kau memasang wajah seperti itu, Sehunna aku sudah menganggapmu seperti adikku sendiri karna memang aku lebih tua darimu kan? Aku tahu kau sedang tersenyum, jadi tersenyumlah seperti itu. Jaga Luhan untukku yah? Awas saja kau berani menyakitinya, aku akan datang ke mimpimu setiap malam untuk menghantuimu. Maafkan aku yang mendaftar menjadi pendonor hati untuk Luhan tanpa memberitahumu dulu, aku tahu kau juga mendaftarkan dirimu. Jangan sampai kau lakukan itu Sehun, Luhan tidak akan pernah mau hidup jika kau yang mendonorkan hatimu untuknya. Jadi, maafkan aku karna aku memang punya janji untuk Luhan untuk membalasnya walau nyawa sebagai taruhannya. Jangan buat dia bersedih karnaku, hiburlah karna aku tahu hanya kau yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum._

_Byun Baekhyun_

Sehun menghela nafas mengingat surat yang dibacanya dari Baekhyun. Sepertinya Baekhyun sudah memikirkan matang-matang apa yang akan di lakukannya, hingga ia sudah menulis surat untuknya, Luhan dan juga Chanyeol. Sehun tidak perlu berfikir kenapa Baekhyun memberikan surat kepada Chanyeol karna ia memang tahu kalau Baekhyun menyukai Chanyeol.

"eughh.." suara lenguhan menyadarkan Sehun dari lamunannya

Ia berbalik dan mendapati Luhan mulai membuka matanya, ia segera menekan tombol darurat untuk memanggil dokter Kim. Dan beberapa saat kemudian datanglah Dokter Kim untuk memeriksa Luhan, "baguslah kau sudah sadar Luhan, kupikir kau akan tidur lebih lama lagi.." candanya membuat Luhan menatap horor Dokter Kim

Dokter Kim tersenyum, "aku hanya bercanda Luhan, aku senang kau sudah mulai sehat dan operasimu berjalan lancar.." ucapnya sambil mengusap pelan rambut Luhan

"operasi..?" tanya Luhan dengan suara lemah, mungkin karna sudah seminggu tertidur dan tidak berbicara membuat pita suaranya sedikit kaku untuk di gunakan berbicara.

Senyuman Dokter Kim menghilang, "biar Sehun yang mengatakannya.." ucapnya kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Luhan

Luhan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sehun, "katakan padaku Sehun.." ucapnya masih dengan nada lemah

Sehun mengampiri Luhan dan duduk di pinggir ranjang Luhan, ia membawa Luhan kedalam pelukan hangatnya. "katakan siapa pendonor hati untukku Sehun.." tanyanya melepaskan pelukan Sehun, hatinya sudah merasakan gejolak aneh saat mendengar kata operasi

"Bae—Baekhyun.." jawabnya dengan nada lemah dan gugup

JEDERRR

Bagai tersambar petir, Luhan merasakan seluruh tubuhnya serasa terbakar hangus mendengar nama yang di sebutkan Sehun. "apa yang kau katakan Sehun, dimana dia.." teriak Luhan, entah darimana suara itu ia dapatnya hingga bisa berteriak pada Sehun.

Sehun menggeleng, "hari dimana kondisimu sangat parah, Baekhyun mengalami kecelakaan dan akhirnya ia mendonorkan hatinya untukmu Luhan.."

Luhan menutup kupingnya tidak ingin mendengar penjelasan lebih lanjut dari Sehun, Sehun kembali membawa Luhan dalam pelukannya meski Luhan memberontak tapi Sehun tetap menahan namja itu agar tetap dalam pelukannya.

Luhan menyerah ia memukul-mukul dada Sehun, "hiks.. Sehunna kenapa harus Baekhyun.. hiks.. kenapa dia bodoh sekali.. hiks.. apa yang dilakukan namja bodoh itu... hiks.." air mata Sehun juga tidak bisa ia tahan mengalir dari pelupuknya mendengar racauan Baekhyun. Andai saja waktu bisa ia ulang, ia akan memilih berada di posisi Baekhyun. Menurutnya itu lebih baik, mungkin Luhan tidak akan sesedih ini. Tidak Sehun! Jangan berfikiran seperti itu, kau ingin membunuh Luhan secara perlahan.

"mianhae Lu.. maafkan aku.." ucap Sehun ikut menangis bersama Luhan, bagaimanapun juga Baekhyun adalah sahabatnya dan satu-satunya sahabatnya.

_To : My Liltle Deer_

_Hapus air matamu itu, jangan menangis Lu. Aku tahu tindakanku pasti salah dimatamu dengan menjadi salah satu pendonor hati untukmu, tapi aku sama sekali tidak berfikiran ini salah karna aku akan menyelamatkan hidupmu sama seperti dulu saat kau menolongku dari preman-preman yang ingin merampok dan membunuhku hingga kau harus di rawat karna kau babak dengan Sehun, karna aku tahu dia sumber kebahagiaanmu. Hatiku yang sekarang mungkin sudah berada dalam hatimu kuharap bisa menyembuhkan penyakitmu. Aku tidak tahan Lu melihatmu kesakitan, aku tidak tahan melihat air mata laknat itu mengalir indah di pipimu. Aku hanya mau kau tersenyum. Sekali lagi maafkan aku ne, aku menyayangimu Luhan. Sangat menyangimu._

Luhan memeluk erat surat pemberian Baekhyun sambil bersimpuh di depan sebuah makam. Air matanya benar-benar tidak bisa ia tahan, "maafkan aku Baekhyun, mian.." Luhan tak henti-hentinya bergumam maaf di depan makam Baekhyun. "aku bukan sahabat yang baik untukmu Baekhyun.." racau Luhan tak jelas karna teredam isakannya.

Sehun mendekati Luhan dan memeluknya dari belakang. "aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf Lu.." bisik Sehun

TAP...TAP..TAP

Suara langkah kaki mengalihkan perhatian Sehun dan Luhan, ia menoleh dan mendapati seorang yeoja parubaya yang sangat Luhan kenal.

"Ajumma.."lirih Luhan

Yeoja parubaya yang di panggil Luhan itu yang tak lain adalah ibu Baekhyun mendekati Luhan. Luhan meneguk liurnya, ia takut akan mendapatkan kemarahan dari ibu Baekhyun. Bagaimanapun juga ia juga salah satu penyebab Baekhyun sudah tidak bisa di selamatkan lagi. Tapi berbanding terbalik dengan pemikirannya, Nyonya Byun malah memeluk Luhan dan menangis di pundak Luhan.

"ajumma..." lirih Luhan

"..."

"aju—"

"kau sudah tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya sambil mengusap air matanya dan melepaskan pelukannya

Luhan menunduk sambil menggigit bibirnya, "maafkan aku.." ucapnya

Nyonya Byun tersenyum, "untuk apa kau minta maaf Lu..? semua yang terjadi ini sudah tertulis dalam buku takdir kalian berdua. Walau awalnya ajumma sempat marah, tapi Baekhyun datang kemimpi ajumma dan menjelaskan semuanya, kau sama sekali tidak salah Lu, dia hanya terlalu menyayangimu karna kaulah satu-satunya sahabatnya. Aku berharap kau menjaga hati itu dengan baik, setidaknya ajumma merasa Baekhyun masih hidup dalam dirimu.."

Luhan tersenyum di sela-sela tangisnya, "gomawo ajumma..." ucapnya tidak jelas tapi masih bisa di mengerti oleh Nyonya Byun.

Nyonya Byun tersenyum, ia menatap nisan Baekhyun. _"semoga kau bahagia di sanaku anakku.." _batinya kemudian berjalan meninggalkan makam Baekhyun.

Luhan menghela nafas, ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati Sehun yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya. "kau masih ingin di sini?" tanya Sehun, Luhan menggeleng.

"kalau begitu kajja kita pulang, kau masih harus minum obat untuk pemulihanmu.." ajak Sehun kemudian menggenggam tangan Luhan dan berjalan meninggalkan makam Baekhyun. ia sedikit menengok kebelakan sambil tersenyum.

Entah sadar atau tidak sesosok bayangan putih tersenyum melihat mereka, kemudian sesosok bayangan itu menghilang dalam sekejap tertiup angin.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menghela nafas sambil sesekali melirik tiket di tangannya. Tiket yang akan membawanya jauh dari Korea, tiket yang mungkin akan membuatnya jauh dan melupakan kenangannya selama berada di Korea. Setelah kematian Baekhyun, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk melanjutkan studynya di London. Ia tidak bisa berada di Korea dengan penyesalan yang sedetik pun tidak pernah lepas menggerogoti dadanya dan membuatnya sesak.

Suara operator bandara menyadarkan Chanyeol dari lamunannya, ia pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menyeret kopernya menuju loket pemeriksaan tiket. Sehun dan Luhan tidak bisa mengantar Chanyeol karna Luhan harus melakukan pemeriksaan dan itu tidak bisa di tunda.

_To : Chanyeol_

_Aku tidak tahu apakah surat ini akan sampai di tanganmu, tapi aku tetap ingin menulis surat ini. Aku menyukaimu Park Chanyeol, hey jangan tertawa. Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak lama, tapi aku tahu kau menyukai Luhan._

Chanyeol memberikan tiketnya kepada pemeriksa tiket kemudian mulai masuk ke dalam pesawat.

_Tapi itu sama sekali tidak masalah bagiku asal aku selalu melihat Luhan tersenyum. Maka semua sama sekali tidak apa-apa bagiku. Bagiku jika dia adalah jiwaku maka kau adalah hatiku yang saling terangkai menghiasi hidupku._

Chanyeol mulai memasang sabuk pengamannya dan memasang earphonenya. Ia memutar semua lagu yang berhasil di rekamnya ketika Baekhyun bernyanyi.

_Kuharap surat ini sampai di tanganmu suatu hari nanti, aku mencintaimu Park Chanyeol._

.

.

.

"Lu makanlah?" bujuk Sehun

Luhan terdiam hanya memandang keluar jendela kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong. Ia sama sekali tidak menghiraukan kehadiran Sehun yang terus membujuknya untuk makan. Sehun menatap miris Luhan yang sama sekali tidak punya semangat hidup. Sudah sebulan lebih Luhan hanya diam di dalam kamarnya. Jarang sekali ia ingin makan, "Lu.." Sehun berlutut di hadapan Luhan sambil menggenggam tangan Luhan, tapi namja itu sama sekali tidak merespon apapun. Air mata Sehun yang sedari tadi terbendung di pelupuk matanya kini mengalir bebas di pipinya.

"ku mohon jangan seperti ini, aku juga kesakitan melihatmu seperti ini.." Sehun berbicara dengan suara yang serak.

"Lu, aku tidak tahan kau bersikap seperti ini. Aku tahu kau sedih tapi tidak sadarkah kau kalau Baekhyun melakukannya karna dia sangat menyangimu, dia melakukannya untukmu bukan untuk melihatmu seperti ini, aku mohon Lu kalau kau tidak punya alasan untuk hidup di dunia ini, bisakah kau menganggapku sebagai alasan..." masih tidak ada jawaban dan respon dari Luhan, dia masih diam memandang kosong jendela kamarnya.

Sehun duduk dan menidurkan kepalanya di atas paha Luhan, "jika aku bisa mengulang waktu, aku akan memilih untuk aku saja yang mendonorkan hatiku untukmu agar kau tidak usah sesedih ini.."

DEG

Kali ini Luhan menoleh menatap kepala namja Sehun yang sedang tidur di pangkuannya sambil menangis. Mulutnya menganga ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi yang lolos hanyalah air matanya.

Sehun belum menyadari kalau Luhan sudah meresponnya, ia mengeratkan tangannya di Luhan yang sangat kurus. "A—pa ya—ng kau kata—kan..?" Luhan berbicara terbatah, kalimat yang biasanya sangat mudah ia katakan kini terasa begitu sulit karna ia sudah lama tidak berbicara.

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya menatap Luhan tidak percaya. Luhan mengatakan sesuatu berbicara padanya, apa ia bermimpi. Tapi, kalau ia mimpi kenapa terasa begitu nyata.

"Lu kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Sehun, Luhan mengangguk membuat air matanya terjatuh. Sehun berdiri dan langsung memeluk Luhan dengan erat. "jang—an ber—kata—seperti—itu Se—hun.." ucap Luhan masih terbatah

"ne..."

"jangan berkata kau akan mendonorkan hatimu untukku dan meninggalkan aku seperti Baekhyun.." kalia Luhan berbicara dengan sangat lancar

"makanya jangan seperti ini, aku takut Lu.." ucap Sehun mengusap air mata Luhan dengan lembut

Luhan mengangguk, "mianhae.."

Sehun tersenyum dan kembali membawa Luhan kedalam pelukannya. Suho tersenyum senang melihat adiknya sekarang sudah kembali, Sehun memang adalah obat untuk Luhan. Entah apa yang akan terjadi jika Sehun pergi dari hidup Luhan walau hanya sedetik.

Suho berbalik dan menutup pintu kamar Luhan, memberikan adiknya privasi dan membiarkan adiknya melepas rindu. Pasti dia sangat merindukan Sehun, walau Sehun selalu berada di dekatnya selama ini tapi Luhan seperti tubuh yang kosong dan kesepian.

Suho menghela nafas dan berjalan menuruni tangga, langkahnya terhenti melihat dua orang di depannya sedang berbicara sambil tersenyum. "appa, umma.." ucap Suho membuat dua orang itu menoleh sambil tersenyum, "Joonmyunnie.." sapa ibunya

"dimana Luhan?" tanya Tuan Xi

"dia..." Suho menatap tajam ayah dan ibunya, ia mengepalkan tangannya erat. "ada apa Suho-ah?" tanya Tuan Xi dingin

"kalian masih memikirkan kami, bukankah di pikiran kalian itu hanya uang, dan uang?" teriak Suho

PLAKKK

"yeobo..." pekik Nyonya Oh

Sehun dan Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dan saling menatap, "appa.. umma.." ucap Luhan mengenali suara yang berteriak itu.

"mwo?" Sehun dan Luhan menatap pintu kamar dan menelan ludah gugup. Lebih tepatnya Luhan, karna Luhan sangat tahu sifat ayahnya.

TBC

**Aduh mian banget, sebenarnya cerita asli dari ide FF ini tuh , si Luhan tuh meninggal tapi karna dari awal udah di wanti-wanti Luhan jangan mati, ya udah deh gini deh FF nya "Hancur". Mian banget ngga bisa nurutin permintaan kalian, ayolah masa' semua FF ku happy ending semua, lagian ini bakalan happy ending kok buat HUNHAN.**

**So Big Thanks To :**

**devil meet demon**** ,****zoldyk****, ****RirinSekarini**** , ****xiaolu odult****, ****RZHH 261220****, ****Novey****, ****PUuPpyyto****, ****ssnowish****, ****PandaPandaTaoris****, ****Unnamed EXOstand**** , ****Sabil, ****chans, ****me-fujoshi**** , ****Guest, ****Niiraa**** , ****Dugundugun, ****ryanryu, ****hongkihanna**** , ****MeysiHunHan, ****Shinji XiaoLu88, ****Kym Rin -SehunOhSeorinKim****, ****HyunRa****, ****lisnana1, ****dewilololala**** , ****Pisang**** , ****Kim HyeKa**** , ****Kim Han Byun**** , ****arvita kim****, **** , ****luhan deer, Guest**** , ****Cahaya aulia**


End file.
